I've Been Looking For Someone Like You
by GlitterBlitz
Summary: Zim gets drafted to the Irken war, which sets off a chain of events. He also finds a photograph which makes him realize what he lost a long time ago. ZATR.
1. Just A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

Yay! New Story…I need to get back to my favorite pairing and such. : ) Anyways, this was just some random idea that has been stuck in my head for awhile. I don't know why, but it is. It happens to everyone. So, read it and tell me if it's any good!

**Chapter 1- Just A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood **

This life is driving me crazy. I don't know what to do with myself. Nothing ever goes right. What will make this time any different? Nothing, that's probably the answer, but I will never give up. I'll never stop this game until I win. This crazy game for domination. The feeling of victory was the one thing I longed for.

The latest plan for my conquest had to be an exception to my ongoing failures. This plan was genius (well all my plans are, but this one beats them all). I would surely defeat my enemy, these filthy creatures. This plan involved many complicated steps. The first part contained the robotic insects that I've been working on for so long. These insects carried a virus that would give every human victim a horrible flu that would make them extremely sick. It would keep them in their stupid homes and out of my way.

Then, once this was complete, I would go out and strategically place nuclear detonators under the surface of the ground. They would be out of sight, out of the way. The humans had to be out of the way so they could not stop me from this. After this was complete I would get myself off of the planet and out in space, so I would not be affected by it.

I would then set them off. The detonators would explode, and release toxic waves of energy that would activate the robotic insect's nanochips. The insects would mix their brain with the humans, and take over it. This would turn them into robotic, zombie slaves. My new slaves would serve me. I would be ruler of earth. The tallest would have no choice but to recognize my superiority. I amaze myself sometimes…

"Gir! Monitor those levels. Those prototype-insects are very important to our mission." I told Gir.

"Yes, my master! Aw, look at the cute little bugs! They're so sweet! They my friends…"

"No they're not, Gir. They're mind controlling death machines! Now try to focus. I'll be right back." I went up stairs to check on stuff. I had heard a knock at the door so I went up to see what was going on. I learned my lesson from previous times. The robo-parents were no more. They were only scrap metal now. Scrap metal and a pair of roller skates. You don't want to know about the roller skates…

"Who dares to knock at the house of ZIM!" I yelled from behind the door. I used the hand pad to see who it was. It was Dib, of course. I pressed a button and my big, laser thingy shot at Dib. He dropped the camera he was carrying and ran away screaming. I laughed at him, running down the street, the idiot. I would think that he's a little old for his running around at endless hours of the night, just trying to get a picture. He was seventeen, for crying out loud. I guess he'll always be obsessed with paranormal stuff and his paranormal self. Whatever.

I then heard a loud noise from downstairs. Gir… he was gonna pay. I don't want to know what he had done this time. I heard Gir screaming and a loud crash. I ran over to the toilet and then flushed myself down to the lab. I ran over to the room where Gir was _supposed_ to be monitoring the insects.

It got quiet. I walked into the room and saw a mess. Gir was sitting in a corner, chuckling nervously. The container that the insects were in was broken. Gir got up and walked towards me. I saw a laser-cutter gun lying on the ground. Gir kicked it behind him. I saw the robot-insects all over the ground. They were broken, useless junk now. I gave Gir a very angry look. It was ruined, all my hard work.

"Ok. I'm not even going to ask what happened. But why can't you ever just listen to me, Gir? Why? Every single time that I ask you to do something, no matter how simple, you always screw up. You just can't do anything right, can you?"

"I'm sorry masta, I try but I can't help it! Do you think that I wanted to be this? NO! It not my fault…" He started to cry and turned away. I suddenly felt really sorry for the little guy. He never said anything like this before. I was surprised at his comment. I kneeled down next to him. He turned to me and sniffled.

"Gir, it's alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I never knew how you felt. I just saw a mindless, obnoxious little robot. But I guess you do feel things, I'm sorry for overlooking that. And I'm sorry for getting mad. It's not a big deal, alright."

"Kay. I'll help clean up."

He walked around with me, cleaning up the bits of glass and my broken specimens. After a few minutes we had the place looking pretty normal. Gir sighed and looked back around the room. He then walked past me, with his head down. I heard him get on the elevator and go up to the kitchen. I walked up to my other elevator, the one in the trashcan.

I went up in it, but only opened the top of it. I peeked my eyes out and saw Gir sitting at the table. His head was in his arms and I could hear him sobbing. He got up and then went into the living room. I got out of the trashcan and looked through the archway into the living room. Gir had hid knees drawn up under his chin. Silent tears were falling down his face. His eyes were closed and he was desperately trying to hold back his crying. He sat in the dark, reflecting how he felt.

This night was going really weird. I thought I'd finally succeed in one of my greatest plans yet. But, something had to get screwed up. Of course it was Gir's fault and I understood that part. It happened often. But what I couldn't understand was his behavior. Why was Gir acting all sad and feeling bad about what he did? And speaking like that? Really weird. Maybe there where some things I didn't really know about him.

I slowly walked over to the couch. Gir didn't make any movement or any reaction to me being there. He continued his quiet sorrow. I let him go a few minutes but I wanted to try to comfort him. When I felt like he was calmed a bit I tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He turned to me and had the saddest look on his face. I pulled him into a hug. He cried into my shirt.

"Gir, it's ok. What's going on? Was it me? Cuz if it was, I'm really sorry." He pulled away and looked at me.

"It's not you, masta. It's me. I'm ashamed at myself."

"Why?"

"For being so flawed, for so wrong. I don't mean to be this way. I can't help it. I would change if I could. I just wanted to make you be happy of me. I don't know why I'm like this. I'm sorry…" a tear fell down his cheek.

"Gir, it's not you, ok. You're just made like this. Nothing ever made you feel like this before. I take back everything I said."

"Don't, because it true. I don't deserve anything else…I don't matter…"

"Gir, listen to me. You do matter. Just stop telling yourself those wrong things, ok. You are not worthless. You are the same as anyone else. Nothing is perfect. Just listen to me." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I saw that happy little robot once again.

"Yes, masta. I agree with you. I'm fine now. See, look at my smile!" he gave me a big grin, the kind I had become used to. He hugged me and then went upstairs to his room.

I followed soon after. I looked in on him in his room. He was asleep. Then I went into my room and fell right back onto my bed. I sighed deeply. Gir was like my little brother. I cared for him and I think he cared for me. He was unique. He was a robot, but he had feelings and emotions as if he were a truly living thing. I don't think I will ever unlock his mysterious ways.

The one thing he had that I didn't were a select number of feelings. He had a greater ability to show sympathy and compassion. He also could love. I think I can love, but I never got around to it. I never felt it, never knew what it's like. I am hardly happy enough either. I just need to find out these things one day. Some day, but when. That's the big mystery.

* * *

So, that's it so far. Oh, to have a fair warning, this story will be just like 'It Was Fate' in one way. Long! I don't know how long, but more than my usual 8-10 chapter things. 'It Was Fate' was 25 chapters. Wow! Anyways, I don't know what made me make Gir this way in this chapter. He was all emo and stuff. I laughed, actually, when I wrote that part. Don't worry, Gir will be Gir once more. A lot of stuff probably won't make sense to timelines and plot I guess in the real show, during upcoming chapters. You'll see. So just read the story as it is. This story is full of random ideas I have forced into a plot. I'll try to make it good, though. And I'll try to not have these unnecessary, long author's notes things at the end of any more chapters. And, please review, so I can learn what improvements I should make. Or just to say nice things. But I don't like mean people. Remember that. Have a nice day! Ok, bye! 


	2. A Call From Back Home

Hello! What? Never mind…anyways, here is the next chapter .Yay. I used some fancy words in this chapter. Thanks to the continuously annoying writing we were forced to do in English class at the time I wrote this. Yeah. And I used a song. Like I always do. I guess I can use a song if I credit it and stuff. The song is called "Just Want You to Know" by the Backstreet Boys. Wow, I never thought I'd ever use one of their songs. This song is on Now 20, and I was listening to that CD while I typed this up, and thought, hey it fits. So I used it. Whatever. It's just a song. Now, moving on to the important stuff…

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Call From Back Home**

I woke up and went downstairs. Gir was already up and making waffles. Oh goodie. But, I was nice about it and ate them. But only until I was full, cuz I really didn't feel like throwing up today. Gir was in a happy mood, unlike last night. I let him go, with his singing and all. It somehow wasn't as annoying me today.

Gir was being really nice to me. I felt bad about last night so I decided to try and make it up to him. We got into our disguises and went outside. We walked down to the park. Gir was pleasantly surprised that I didn't use the leash. It gave him the freedom to run around, play Frisbee with me, and most importantly, chase squirrels.

After the park, I took him to Krazy Taco for lunch. I acquired many stares when he danced around in the nearest intersection, showing off his 'happy taco dance'. He managed to compose himself while ordering and happily ate his meal. He had five tacos and three burritos. I only had an order of nachos. Whatever made him happy. After lunch we went to the movies. It was some dumb cartoon that I half slept through. Gir enjoyed it, though.

Gir's perfect day came to a close. We went home and just hung out, I guess. We ate popcorn and watched TV together. It really did feel like having a little brother, not a robot slave. He wasn't that anymore. It was actually kind of fun spending time with him. Gir fell asleep on the couch a little while after. I brought him upstairs to his room. I had to go down to the lab to check on some experiments and stuff.

I finished up my work and was about to go upstairs when my computer screen started flashing. I went over to see what it was about. I gasped when I saw the word 'urgent' (in Irken, of course) and the military symbol on my screen. This could only mean bad news. I opened the file and saw an Irken military officer being transmitted.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Greetings fellow Irken! You're an Invader, aren't you?" He asked.

"Why yes, yes I AM! I AM ZI-"

"Yes, yes I know that. Calm yourself down. Anyways. My job is to inform the invaders of the news we have."

"Huh? What is this news? TELL ME!"

"I SAID CALM DOWN!" He yelled. Then he went back to normal and continued. "Ok, the news is that all Irkens are to report back to planet Irk at once. The empire is going to war!"

"War! Against who?"

"We can't give the name now. But we are requiring all non-civilian Irkens to prepare for this. A wormhole has been placed outside of…um…oh yes, Earth's atmosphere for you, to make a shorter trip back here."

"Oh, ok. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Good. Report to the National Military Briefing Hall Number 247, as soon as possible, before eleven hundred hours tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." I saluted and he returned it. Then the screen went blank. I sighed deeply and held my forehead. What could be going on? Nothing like this has happened on Irk since I was a smeet. That was the last time there was a war. I wasn't old enough to be in it though. This would be my first time in an actual battle. That last war was horrible. Many Irkens were killed. I was afraid of what this one would bring.

I spent the rest of the night packing for the trip. I got together anything that would be needed. Most really important stuff was already secured in my PAK. I packed some food for Gir, to keep him happy. Then something strange happened.

As I was looking around for any last minute stuff, I was going through a drawer. I found a photograph in it. I hadn't seen this picture in the longest time. It had been stored in my PAK for a long time and I just threw it in this drawer with some other stuff one day. I didn't know its importance until now.

The picture showed a young, female Irken. She had these dainty purple eyes and unique curly antennae. She seemed very pretty to me. She had this beautiful smile on. I turned the picture over and saw a note on the back that I never noticed before. It had been a long time ago that I had last seen this picture. The note read:

'To my dearest Zim, You may forget me over the years, but I will never forget you. You made these last years at the academy worthwhile. I know it took a long time for you to finally notice me, but it was worth my time. I'm sorry to say that I must leave you, for another life. We will sadly be parting ways after all. I hope that one day we will meet again. But until that day, you will still remain my one and only love.'

There was no name signed. But I needed no name. I turned the picture over and looked at that girl again. I wiped a tear from my eye as I remembered. I remembered it all. Had it really been that long, and how could I have forgotten. I wondered if I would ever see her again, for real.

I guess I had, six years ago. That was when she came to Earth. I had not remembered who she really was, until now. The Irken in the picture was Tak. I remember the real Tak. She had kind of been my girlfriend in the academy. How did I forget this? Even when she came to Earth, I did not remember. It had been too long. I guess that all those years, after the day we parted ways, robbed me of my precious memories.

_Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night_

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me_

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

_All the doors are closing I'm tryin' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away_

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

_That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else_

_I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

I sighed and put the picture in my pocket. How could I have been so stupid back then? Why'd I let her go? She was probably the best thing that ever happened to me, and I let it all slip away. It was just like everything else in my life, always a failure. I just couldn't win. I had my chance when she was back, but I didn't even realize it. I lost that, and it's something I can't regain now.

I needed to get a little sleep tonight before the trip, clear my mind of what I had just discovered. I went and slept on the couch. When I woke up, it was seven o'clock. I quickly got Gir and woke him up and explained to him about the war and all. He was excited. I was scared. The last thing I did was to write a letter. It was to Dib, explaining that I was going to be gone for a while, and about the war. I figured it was something that could keep him busy and happy. I left it on the doorstep, where I knew he would be sometime soon.

I flew my voot cruiser out to space. Just as the officer had said, there was a wormhole waiting for me. I wish I had this when I first came to Earth. It would have spared me the agony of Gir's singing. I flew into the swirling red mass and felt a weird sensation. It was like being stretched out through space. Gir and I screamed the whole time. It felt like a whole hour, but ended up being only a few minutes. Then, all of the sudden, we stopped and ended up right in front of planet Irk.

I steered my ship to the coordinates that I was given. I parked my ship outside in the refueling dock and then walked with Gir into the Briefing Hall. We took a seat with the thousands of Irkens in the building. This was just for this occasion. There were hundreds of these buildings being used as military stations across the planet. Time passed and it was soon eleven o'clock and a military official walked on the stage.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin." The crowd grew silent. Everyone's attention was on that guy. "As you all should know, The Irken Empire has entered the war and blah, blah, blah. The real news to you is our enemy. In this intergalactic conquest we will be facing the new resistance. Otherwise known as 'the Resisty'." Everyone in the crowd chuckled. "Yeah, I know it's a stupid name, BUT, take them seriously. They are very powerful, as I HATE to admit. They have joined forces with the Meekrob and a few smaller enemy planets." There were murmurs from the crowd. Another officer stepped onto the stage now.

"Yes, yes, I know you are surprised. But we have business to attend to. You will be assigned into groups. Every group will have a mission, whether it be in space combat, in our now invaded space station, on patrol in cities, land combat, and finally civilian city patrol and protection. This war needs to end soon. Irk cannot be invaded by another. That is our job! Now, when I call the number you have been given, that will be your group. This may take awhile so be patient. Now number four twenty…"

* * *

Oooo…Cliffhangers are evil. Yes they are. You shall just have to wait. But not for so long… 


	3. Conversations Around the Campfire

Well, there haven't been that many reviews, but a lot of hits. ? Hm…well those who did, I thank you and sorry for the cliff hanger! And to answersomebody's question, I do know about Jhonen's other works and I love that stuff too.:) I actually may write something for one of the comics, but I shall see. I'm already working on like five other stories at this point. Ok, about this chapter…we see some new people. Finally, I do what I was talking about doing by making new characters. Haha…yeah whatever. I'm holding yall up so here's the story to read…

**Chapter Three- Conversations Around the Campfire **

Over the next three hours we were sorted into our groups. They varied in jobs and amount of Irkens in each. I was in group number 475. There were seven of us in total, including our SIRs. We were given space combat as our mission, on the space station. What we had to do was defend the space station from the invaded enemy soldiers.

"So, basically, we just gotta go in, shoot people and kill the enemy, all while not dying?" Said Lia as she chewed some Irken bubble gum. She was another Irken who was in my group. She had green eyes, freckles, and was overall tough looking. She had a very southern accent, as it was called on Earth.

"Basically…" I said with uncertainty in my voice.

"You really just some it all up there, don't ya?" Said another in my group. This was Frank. He was a food service Irken, a big fat guy with small red eyes.

"Yeah, got a problem with me?" Lia said as she stood up and got in Frank's face.

"No… but if you want to make a problem, then there will be."

"Hey guys, guy, guys! Calm down! We are all on the same team here! Let's all just get along and be a big, happy family! Am I right? Or am I right?" Said Jiffy, a little short guy, pretty young and with a high pitched and very annoying voice. He was shorter then me. Well, I had gone through a growth spurt on Earth, grew a little over a foot. Jiffy just sat there with his hands folded and smiling widely.

"Brilliant. Just what we all need. A happy midget telling everyone what to do…" This was an Irken named Midge, who had a dark, and angry sounding voice. He was an Invader, like me. He had the uniform and had his own SIR, an actual working one.

"Everyone just shut up! Stop arguing. We just gotta deal with each other for the next few days, weeks or maybe even months. So deal with it. We have to work together to end this war. Then we all can go back to our lives…" I said.

"Amen!" Said Gir. They all looked around and nodded.

We were brought outside, in a military camp setup before we went off on our mission the next day. In my group, tension was lessened as we talked to each other. We talked about what we did with our lives before we were drafted. I told them all about Earth and Gir helped out. Everyone thought he was pretty funny.

"Hey, Lia, let's hear 'bout you? Why're ya all acting tough and all? What's your story?" Frank said.

"HA! Wouldn't you like to know…" She smirked very strangely for a moment before continuing. "Remember a few years back, there was all that talk in the news with that major crime wave?"

"I wasn't here so…" I said.

"I remember hearing about that. It was pretty bad." Said Jeffy.

"Well, that was me…" she said with a laugh.

"That was you! You are the infamous Lia? Wow. I can't believe I'm actually sitting next to you. Wow…" Midge said. Lia just smiled in a gloating sort of way.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I robbed the national bank…twice. You know how hard it is to get in there undetected. That's my work." We all nodded and stared at her. "Hmm, what else? I hijacked the Massive a few times. I needed a lift to Planet Vort, to steal some dumb formulas for this guy who hired me. Know what I did to him? I gave him the stuff, he gave me my monies, and then I shot him." She said all nonchalantly.

"I can't believe that was you. Did you actually get to fly the Massive?" Jeffy asked all into the conversation.

"Oh yeah! I tied the Tallest up and just took over. It was quite fulfilling. What else did I do? I've impersonated royal guards a few times; to get into places I wouldn't normally have access to. There's really to many things to list. But, I've gotten out of every punishment. Cuz I'm just that good!"

"What did you do after all that, and how'd they let you join the army?" Frank asked.

"Well, I was a normal person, just an ordinary civilian. I wanted to turn my life around so I went with joining the draft."

"I respect that…" Midge said.

"And what's your story, then? Lia asked him.

"This will only take a minute. I'm a pretty well respected invader. I've only been out of the academy four years and have already conquered thirteen planets." He said like it was no big deal.

"Are you serious!" I said. That was amazing! How'd he do that?

"Let me guess, your still on your original assignment, right?" I nodded. I think he was about to laugh and I blushed very deeply. "Look, it's Ok, everyone has there own thing. Maybe invading just isn't yours…"

"HEY! I'm a perfectly good invader! THE BEST! You don't know!" I yelled. This Midge guy was really starting to annoy me.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I could see, this is a touchy subject with you. I didn't mean anything. Accept my apology?"

"Yeah, Ok. Sorry for that outburst."

They all laughed a little to ease it up. I felt fine after that. Midge defiantly was strange. He always sat in the shadows. He was a little creepy, just by the way he talked and moved about. His SIR was strange too, acting just like him. It didn't like Gir very much. Gir mostly sat by me and was quiet mostly. Pretty unusual for him if you ask me.

Frank really didn't have much to say, nor was there much about him. He was defiantly a food service Irken. He had an apron on and had stains all over his clothes. He smelled like rotten cheese and sweaty socks. He was really fat too. And I mean fat. A spatula was sticking out of his back pocket. He was mostly quiet, so I didn't find out much about him.

Jiffy was another that really, well, frightened me. He had these crazy blue eyes, like I've never seen before. He was awfully hyper, and made quick friends with Gir. They'd be whispering stuff to one another and giggling. Turns out he was just out of training at the academy, and was at his further training to become an invader. Much luck to him.

Everyone was quieting down now, since it was getting pretty late. I sat with Gir by the fire after everyone else was in their provided sleeping bags. I took out my photo of Tak and just looked at it. I wish I could see her again. Why had I been so stupid last time to let her go? That was the second time that happened. I hated these quiet moments when I had these troubling thoughts in my head. Gir looked at the picture too and smiled.

"Don't worry, masta. It gonna be alright. You see her 'gain sometime. I hope you do. Then you be so happy!" He hugged my legs and I smiled back at him.

"So, who is she?" I jumped and turned around to see Midge behind me.

"Oh, um…this is Tak."

"Wife? Girlfriend? Sister? Enemy?" He said fast.

"Well, currently the last one, but she was once my girlfriend. That was along time ago…"

"Nasty breakup?"

"No, we just kind of went different ways. And by some weird chance of fate I did something horrible to her. It was an accident. It's been so long since we were together that the last time I saw her, neither of us remembered each other. And I lost her again…"

"Aw, such a sad story. Let me see this picture." He took it and studied the front and then went on to read he note on the back. "Aw, that's so sweet. And kind of depressing." He turned it over and looked at it again before handing it back. "She's pretty."

"Yeah, I know…" I said with a sigh as I went back to just staring at the photo.

"Well, you'd better get some sleep. Big stuff lies ahead."

"You're right." I said and slipped into my sleeping bag. We both then fell asleep. It was going to be a very interesting time we had during this battle. I couldn't imagine a stranger group…


	4. Take No Mercy

**Chapter Four- Take No Mercy**

The next morning we woke early and were boarded into our ships. I was in a ship with Midge and Lia. Frank and Jeffy were in another. We flew together to the space station and were connected through headsets. After a short ride we docked the station and grouped back up. We had been each been given our own new model plasma energy guns. They were the latest inventions from the military labs and was self-energy creating. They proved to be good. And they were pretty cool as well.

We spent the day picking off enemy troops that we found around our end of the space station. We did a great deal of kills and captures, sending them off to a higher officer throughout the day. We didn't have any losses of our group. We had a hidden base made inside a wall closet to spend the night, a tight squeeze with Frank. It was a pretty long night.

The next day we went in groups. I was with Jeffy and Midge while Lia and Frank were in a group. We got a lot of work done today. We cleared out almost half of the space station. Of course, we did have help from other troops that were positioned on the station. There were a great number here. It was hard though, to watch our own fellow Irkens get killed or captured. We saved some, but not everyone was lucky. Sometimes it was a little too much for me.

Another week had gone by in the space station. The enemy was almost defeated. My troop was all split up today, after a bad incident we ran into. We were surrounded by, I guess they were, Vortians. Their troops were the ones that had survived the longest. My whole troop escaped but we were suffering injuries. We had to continue though.

I was rounding a corner and I came to another hallway. I heard a voice. It sounded scared and as if they needed help. I walked slowly and quietly to the end of the hallway and watched to see what was happening. The voice sounded familiar but I knew it wasn't anyone from my troop. I watched and saw that some Irken was on the ground against the wall. A Vortian was standing over her, about to shoot. She was severely injured and obviously couldn't save herself.

"No, please, don't shoot. Just capture me or something. Don't kill me…please…" she said franticly. The enemy just smirked and charged his gun.

"We take no mercy." He sneered. I then quickly ran in front of the injured Irken and blocked her. This caught the Vortian off guard, so I had time to get my gun out and shoot him. He fell over and was instantly dead. I tapped a button on my headset to switch it over to the medic's frequency.

"Hello, is this a medic? We need someone over here quickly. Section number 47, hallway B. Hurry." I said quickly as I turned once more to the Irken. "Help will be here soon." She just nodded and then passed out. I had no time to wait around as I just got a call on my headset.

"Zim! Come quick! We need some help over here! We're at the end of the hallway. Follow our signal." It was Midge. I ran as fast as I could to the end of the hallway. I saw Lia on the ground covered in blood and Midge standing over another dead Vortian. He motioned me over.

"What happened?" I asked quickly as I saw Lia. She had a large wound on the side of her stomach and her arm was sticking out at a weird angle.

"We're running away from this ambush but they already had something planned. One shot down some beams and tiles form the ceiling and that crashed on us. I'm not hurt too badly but Lia is. She was caught under one and I think it broke her arm. I got her out but then this guy comes and knocks me out. He then stabbed Lia, but Jeffy came and shot the guy. He and Frank got captured. They're somewhere down there." He pointed to another hall.

"Ok. Is Lia alright for now?"

"I think so. She can't fight, but I think she'll live. Why?"

"I'll call our SIRs and then we can go get Frank and Jeffy."

"Good plan." We both called our SIRs back from wherever we sent them. In a few seconds they arrived. They both were covered in blood, a pretty freakish sight. I didn't want to know. We left them to watch over Lia as Midge and I ran to help the other members of our troop.

We arrived at the scene. We had to stop because we now had guns pointed in our face. They said to back away or they'd shoot. We just stood there and waited for the right moment. Frank and Jeffy had their hands tied and were in the middle of a group of Vortians. One had their gun loaded and it was to the back of Jeffy's head. Another had the same to Frank. I closed my eyes as I heard the shots. Midge, however, didn't. As the two guarding us turned at the gun sound, Midge then shot those two. The rest of the group turned on us and we had to then fight it out.

There were about nine of them left. We were in a tight situation now. We could have been easily killed, but luck was on our side now. I called for backup as Midge and I defended ourselves. Another troop showed up fast. They helped us take out the entire enemy group.

"This was the last of them! We're finished. Good thing you called, you were in a pretty bad spot here." Said one of our relievers. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and Midge and I ran back to Lia. I tried to keep myself composed. It was hard as I had that image of Frank and Jeffy's assassination clearly in my mind. Midge gathered Lia in his arms and carried her out to the nearest docking station. We took a ship and flew back to Irk with the rest of the troops who were stationed at the space station.

"Gosh, this was a hard day. I can't believe all that happened. I mean, I'm having a hard time handling this…" Midge sighed.

"I'll miss those guys." I said shakily.

"Yeah…oh, Lia's waking up!" Lia stirred and opened her eyes.

"What happened? Is it over?" She said quietly through a raspy voice.

"Yeah, we finished it. We get to go back now." Midge said softly.

"Ow…ugh, my side hurts. Really, really badly…"

"Here. Use this." I handed Midge some bandages that were in a medical box under my seat. He wrapped it around Lia's stomach to cover up the large cut. Lia then moved up so she could put her arms around Midge. She then closed her eyes for the rest of the ride home. Both Midge and I shrugged our shoulders at her sudden behavior. It was quiet and then something suddenly hit me. I almost completely stopped diving, but I only swerved.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS! AH!" I screamed as I hit myself in the forehead.

"What? What's wrong!" Midge asked in a panic.

"That was Tak! TAK!"

"Tak? The photo girl?"

"YES! I met her in the hall before. She was hurt and I saved her. But I never thought twice when I saw her. I was too preoccupied at the moment! Oh my gosh…" I practically was hyperventilating at this point.

"Zim, calm down! It's all right! At least now you know she's alive."

"But what if she's not? She was pretty injured when I saw her. I just can't believe THAT WAS HER!"

"I guess it was. You got to see her, for at least one more time."

"Yeah…I'll find her. Don't worry about that…"

* * *

What a chapter! It was hard to write that. It took awhile to come up with some battle type thing. I'm not too good at those, but I think it worked out nicely. I must have rewritten this five times. And I killed off two characters. I'm sorry for that. But it had to be done, adds to the drama. Wow. Anyways, I liked that little twist at the end. Even if it was obviously coming or not… 

I have some fanart I drew. Here's the link. Just copy and paste it into the search thing to see it (without the spaces). Go there if you want to, cuz I'm not forcing you. But some people like to see pretty little pictures like that so hahaha…(evil laugh by the way…)

www. deviantart. com /deviation /34471366

www. deviantart. com /deviation /34426885

I'm gonna draw more stuff in the future, if anyone cares to know.


	5. Long Lost Love

**Chapter 5- Long Lost Love**

Our ship reached Irk after the ride from the space station. Lia was still out cold. We parked in the parking lot outside the medical hospital. It was a huge building, the biggest military hospital on Irk. It was were all war injuries and casualties were brought. There were a countless number of levels. I stared at its immense form as Midge got Lia out of the front seat.

"Gir, and uh…Midge's SIR? You guys need to get to the SIR repair building. It's over there. We'll come to get you soon." I said while pointing to the building.

"KAY! Have a nice trip! I'll send you a postcard!" Gir said as he and Midge's SIR ran off. I just rolled my eyes and went over to my remaining team members.

"Zim, we need to get her to a doctor quick. She's getting all cold feeling."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I'll carry her. You run ahead of me. Open doors, push people out of the way, and then find a doctor."

"Ok, lets go."

Midge carried Lia and I ran ahead of them, just as our plan was supposed to be. We ran inside and went in the elevator to some floor that seemed good. I pushed nurses out of the way while yelling 'move'. We ran down rows of beds to try and find an empty one. We finally found one and lay Lia on it. Midge felt her pulse and he looked scared.

"It's really low. Quick, go find somebody. She needs surgery." I ran of and looked for a doctor. One was standing at a desk talking. I ran up and interrupted his conversation.

"HEY! Stop standing around! There are people who need you! One of the soldiers in my group is seriously hurt and she needs surgery NOW!" I yelled, very frustrated.

"Ok, I'm on it. Lead the way." I grabbed his arm and dragged him over quickly to the bed. He called over a surgery crew and they set up a curtain. "Ok, you both can't stay here. Someone needs to step out for now." He said to Midge and I.

"Midge, you stay. I can see how worried you are." Midge was indeed very pale at this moment.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stay." He said shakily.  
"I'm gonna go walk somewhere. I'll find you later."

"Uh-huh. Yeah." He was kid of in a daze, so I slowly walked away.

As soon as I was out of sight, I walked fast, up and down the rows. I went to a few other levels. There was just too much area to cover. I'd never find what I was looking for. Just as I thought all hope was lost, I heard the all too familiar and longed for voice.

"I mean come on! Can't you see that my leg is broken? And I'm freakin' bleeding here! What does a girl need to do to get a little service around here? What, now you're leaving? Get your lazy ass back here, I'm not finished yet!" Yelled a female Irken's voice. She sounded very angry. A frustrated nurse stormed out of the curtained area. She was muttering and cursing to herself. I walked slowly over to where the voice came from. I stood there for a moment and then faced my nerves and peered into the small room-looking place.

"Tak? Is it really you?" I said breathlessly. The purple-eyed girl stared at me for a moment and then got a disgusted look on her face.

"No, It's the Tallest's half sister. Of course it's me! Who do you think you are just barging in here and-"

"Don't you know who I am?" I said nervously. She looked at me a second and then smiled.

"Hey! Aren't you the Irken from on the space station? You're the one who saved me!"

"Yeah and I'm somebody else…"  
"Who are you?"

"Try to remember." She stared hard at me. Then her eyes grew wide and she edged back farther on her bed.

"No. No, I must be mistaken. It's not you. No…" She said with her eyes closed. She opened one and looked at me with it. I smiled and she groaned, in a pathetic sort of way. "Zim…"

"It's me! Now that we've established that…why are you so mad for seeing me?"

"Because. You are the one who ruined my life. Then you saved it, so we are even now. I don't like that." I laughed at her pathetic expression.

"Oh, Tak…" I sighed. She stared at me all confused. "So, is there anything I can do?"

"For what?"  
"I _think_ you're injured. I'm guessing that by the way you were screaming at the nurse."

"Why just assume things? I'm not helpless you know." She said and crossed her arms.

"Tak. Just give up the tough act for five minutes. I can help you so…that's the way it's going to be. Hold on. I'm gonna get a medical supply kit." As I walked out I added, "Whether you like it or not."

I walked out and looked around for some medical supplies. I had to run down some nurse to ask her for a box. She was confused, but gave me one anyway. I got back to Tak as fast as I could. I set it down and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Took ya long enough…" Tak muttered. I just glared at her and then smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. Ok, um, where are you hurt?"

"My leg, my shoulder, and my side." I looked over at her injuries. Her leg was twisted in a weird way and there was a large gash in her shoulder. Also, her shirt was ripped down the side and blood was all over that part of the shirt. I got out a medical needle and some heavy-duty thread type stuff. This was all there was in the kit for this type of injury.

"Ok, I'm gonna fix up your shoulder first. It might hurt, so stay still and uh…yeah."

"Have you ever done this before?" She asked, sounding nervous.

"No."

She got a pale expression on as I stuck the first motion of the needle through her shoulder. She whimpered in pain as I continued my work. Her shoulder was soon fixed up and I covered the skin with a bandage. Then I went on to her side. It was a little awkward for this. Her shirt was getting in the way so I tried to push it up a little. She got mad and slapped me of course.

"Don't touch me like that!"

"I wasn't trying to! It's in the way, and not like I want to anyway…" Maybe. But I told myself no in my head. She glared evilly again and gave in.

"Fine. But be quick. I mean it or I'll…cut off your arms or something."

"Ok then…miss moody…"

"You're not the injured one here!"

"Stop trying to get pity. It's not working."

"Then why are you helping me?" She asked in a mocking voice. I stared, not really knowing how to answer that without embarrassing myself. So I said what every genius would say in that situation.

"Cuz…"

She rolled her eyes and then closed then. I sewed up her side and wrapped a large bandage around her whole waist, to stop the bleeding. Then I got some material out for making a cast. I used that to fix her broken leg. I had to twist it back into place, which was probably pretty painful. Good thing she was asleep now.

I was finished fixing her injuries now, so I put all the supplies back. I ran the box out to the nurse from before and looked around for some cleanup station. I found one and washed off all of Tak's blood. Then I walked back into Tak's bed area. I pulled up the chair close to her bed and leaned across, resting my head on the edge of her bed. I stroked her antennae back, something I wouldn't be able to do if she was awake. I sighed and just looked at her peaceful sleeping form.

"Oh Tak…if only you knew how happy I am that I found you…"

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

* * *

Aw, how sad with Zim. Kind of depressing in a weird sort of way. Hmm, I guess I have some sort of gift for finding the most perfect fitting songs. The one I used in this chapter is called "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. Had to credit that so now I did and that is done. 


	6. The Hidden Truth

Aww…I'd like to personally thank those people who've reviewed. It makes me so happy! Yall are too kind. So, I'm being nice again and giving all you a fast update. I hope I'll make you as happy as I am right now :)

**Chapter Six- The Hidden Truth**

I had fallen asleep as well, next to Tak. My head was hanging onto her bed and my arm was outstretched over her antennae. When Tak woke up, I heard her scream and it woke me up. She pushed me off and I sat up straight real fast. She gave me a nasty look and I smiled, then it slowly turned to a frown.

"I guess I fell asleep. Ha…ha." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why are you still here?" She asked confused and curiously.

"Well, because…I have no where else to go?"

"I'm thinking that's the wrong answer. You are a horrible liar, Zim. Come on. Out with it. Now." She said with authority. I thought for a moment of what to say. I wasn't going to come and straight out say how I felt. I had to dodge it in a way, but slowly getting to the point.

"Tak…I found the picture." I said slowly. Then I turned away. I heard her gasp so I turned back.

"Picture? Wh-what picture are you talking about? I don't recall any-" She stuttered nervously. I reached into my PAK and pulled it out. I showed her the front, with her face on it.

"The picture…" I said slowly as I turned it over. "…with the note on the back."

Her face turned blank and her jaw dropped. She blinked a few times and then reached out fast and grabbed it from me. She studied it over and read the note. After reading a few times through she handed it back to me and then put her face in her hands. I could hear a slight sob-like sound. Tak was crying? That was weird.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You…I thought…I didn't think you'd remember. I didn't think you'd find it after all these years."

"Well, I guess I did, by accident. I just thought it was some paper so it was just in my PAK and eventually it was lying in a drawer. I'm glad I found it…"

"Really? Do you remember…"

"…everything." I finished before she could.

"But then, what about when I came to Earth? Did you know then?"

"No. I had no clue who you were. What about you?"

"I didn't have the slightest idea. It's just some strange, coincidence." There was an awkward silence after that. We looked away from each other and I could feel myself blush. I should have stopped myself from what I said next.

"So, Tak…am I still your 'one and only love'?" Her eyes grew wide and she looked like she was in quite a state of shock.

"Um…I, uh…" She was struggling to get the words out. This could either be really good or really bad. The expression she wore almost looked as if the answer was causing her pain.

"Tak? Are you ok?" She shook her head yes and then took a deep breath. I stared at her anxiously.

"Yeah. About that question you asked me…my answer is…" She stopped for a moment and then looked at me sadly. "…no."

Then she turned away as to not look me in the eye. I was crushed. That last word was all I heard in my head, and felt in my heart. Like my heart was suddenly ripped out. I kind of blanked out then. I just sat in my chair and stared at the blank curtain in front of me. What was I expecting anyway? More then the truth I guess. But her words still stung all the same.

"Zim. I'm so sorry. I just…can't." She said sounding out of breath.

"But why?" I said, holding back tears.

"It's been so long and I've been through so much. It's so hard to forgive someone for all the things they've done to you. I don't know if I can love anyone yet. Or ever again for that matter." She lay there and folded her hands in her lap, never making eye contact with me. I sighed and let a tear fall. I couldn't stop myself at this point. I didn't want Tak to see me crying so I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I just, can't forgive myself for losing you. That was the most painful day of my life." I said, breaking the silence.

"It may have been, but if it was that important to you, how'd you forget it so quickly?" She stated blankly, the words cutting into my very soul. We finally locked eyes as I thought over what she had just said. Why had I forgotten, and given my memory up so easily?

* * *

Oooo…another cliffhanger. And sorry for the shortness, but another chapter will be posted soon. About the story: I hope I didn't make anyone too sad during this chapter. So depressing. But, that is life. Not always a bucket of daisies… 


	7. Starting Over

**Chapter Seven- Starting Over**

I didn't know what to say. Everything had happened so fast in the past few days. And now I feel in my all time low. I feel as if I'd lost her again. What was it now, the fourth time? I tried to think of a way of saying why I'd forgotten her. I needed to say something. I couldn't just sit here looking even more pathetic then I already felt. So I composed myself and tried for the best explanation words could buy at this point.

"Tak, I guess that it just slowly happened. I'll tell you how everything played out. After the academy, I went on to advanced military training, as I wanted. Which was different then you. You wanted to go on to becoming an invader, right? Different then I did, as I remember." I said in a sort of daze out, empty voice.

"Yes. That is where we separated."  
"Yeah, so I did that. It was all finished and I eventually got a job as a military scientist. It was an important job. I did think of you often, but I was there so long and for many years. My current way of life was drilled into me so I guess that when I kind of forgot everything else in my past."

"I guess I'm guilty too. I was so focused on my goals. You slowly faded from my mind. I just didn't feel any of those feelings anymore. While training for an Invader, I was taught that I shouldn't have them anymore. So I just let go of my feelings."

"Same here…"  
"It's kind of sad. All of our good times together from the academy are coming back."

"Does it mean anything to you? It does to me…"

"I guess so. It's just so much. All this emotion, I'm not really used to it."

"You can adjust, right?" I said hopefully.

"Zim, you really do love me, don't you?"

"Yes…" I sighed.

"Hmm, I'll take that into consideration. But, don't get your hopes up this soon." I still gave her a sad look.

"Ok, but, I still have something else to say! I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"When, which time?"

"Uh…all of them?"

"You don't even remember what you did…see you say you care, you say you're sorry, but you don't mean it."

"YES I DO! Can't you see me here? This isn't easy! Come on! Tak…please forgive me! Please…" I whispered at the end.

"Zim, come here." She said quietly. She motioned me over and then moved back on the bed. I sat there next to her. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I just don't think I can go on without you anymore. I feel so lost…" I whispered. I could feel her heart beat from my position. She put her arms around me. Why was she doing this if she hated me so much?

"Zim, what are we going to do now? This is an odd situation were in…" I thought it over and finally come up with the only sensible solution.

"How about this? We should just start over. Just like it was before, in the academy. Does that sound like it'll work? If you've forgiven me and everything. If not, well…I don't know…"

"You know what? That sounds good. We'll give each other a fresh start."

She smiled and hugged me around the shoulders. Then she edged herself down, to place her head on the pillows. I moved off the bed and into my chair. I curled up best I could and tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't. My eyes were wide open, and I just thought of all that happened in the past hour. It was very emotionally numbing. Too much in too short of time. I thought Tak was asleep, but then she whispered something to me.

"Zim. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I do forgive you…" She whispered so lightly, but I very much heard her. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes and sighed to myself. In my head, all I could say was 'thank you'.

* * *

Hmm… just a big sigh. Maybe of relief. Making progress here. I don't know if this is perfected yet, had to rewrite this chapter many times. Its ok in my opinion. I'm just having a hard time getting where I wanted. It was a last minute decision last chapter to change Tak's answer of yes to no. So everything's different then I had planned. Oh well, it all works out in the end. Thanks so very much for all the reviews. This is the fastest I've ever got them. So happy here! And these fast updates are good too. That's about it for now. 


	8. Making Progress

**Chapter Eight- Making Progress**

The morning didn't arrive fast enough. It had been a very long day previously. And very emotionally taxing. But I felt a little better about everything today. I looked over at Tak sleeping in the bed next to me. She was so peaceful and happy looking. It was so much different then her attitude when she was awake. She seemed so angry, and not just with me. She was angry at the world in general. Change that last part, she was angry at the universe. Poor, poor Tak.

Soon after I did, Tak woke up. It took a while for her to open her eyes. I eagerly waited for her to say something to me, or let alone look at me. Was she mad? I could never tell. She seemed happy before we fell asleep. Finally she turned to me on her uninjured side.

"Hey, Zim. You're still here?" She said sleepily.

"Yeah. Did you think I'd leave? Or do you want me to?"  
"No. I just didn't think you'd be here in the morning. Uh, thanks for staying with me…I guess."  
"I have to make sure you're alright." I smiled. She smiled back and then tried to sit up. I leaned over and helped her step off the bed.

"Let's walk somewhere. I'm tired of being in this damn bed! Its boring laying still for so long." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Are you ok to walk? I'll help you."

"No! Don't touch me. I'm not a smeet, you know." She said angrily. So she tried to stand up herself and was still for a moment. She put her hands on her hips in a triumphant pose and then she lost her balance. I quickly reached over and caught her before she hit the ground. Our faces where only a few inches away. We both blushed and then stood up, never losing eye contact.

"I guess I do need some help…" She muttered. I put an arm around her shoulder and we walked down the hallway.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I'm hungry. Lets get some breakfast. I haven't eaten in over a week!"

"Alright. We'll go to the cafeteria. It's not too far away. I passed it on the way here yesterday." She nodded and we continued on our way.

We got there a little while later. Fortunately, it wasn't really crowded. Tak sat at a table and I went to get some food. I brought Tak back some breakfast food but I got myself some Irken fries, as opposed to the Earthenoid's 'French fries'. I stuck them in my mouth and made myself look like a walrus. Why? Because I just got the sudden urge to do that, doesn't everyone sometimes? Tak stared at me for a moment, and then burst out laughing. I laughed too, and feeling very proud that I made her laugh.

"Zim, what is wrong with you! What are you doing? You are so weird!" She said through laughs.

"Eh, you have forgotten that I'm the master of comedy." I said smoothly. We just stared at each other and then cracked up again. Tak wiped a tear from her eye and then sighed.

"Zim, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Thank you…for that…" She said softly.

"Anytime." I replied.

The rest of the time in the cafeteria was spent quiet for the most part. We just finished out food and sat in the awkward silence. We cast glances at each other, always resulting in much blushing. I smiled inside to myself. Tak was finally letting go of a little bit of her anger. I was glad.

"So what now?" I asked her once we were done.

"Well, we could go down to the lounge room on this floor. There will be something going on there I'll bet."

"Ok, sounds fine." We got up and I helped her walk again. I kind of liked this.

We arrived at the lounge a little while later. It was a good-sized room with lot of couches and some tables. Irkens were sitting around and either talking or watching the big screen TV on the one wall. It was displaying updates on the war. I looked around and was surprised to see my remaining team members. Lia and Midge were curled up together on a couch. I knew they'd end up together. We walked over to them and sat opposite of them on another couch.

"Zim! You found us! How'd you know we were here?" Midge said happily. He reached out to shake my hand. I shook it with a confused look on my face. Midge was very happy now.

"Eh, lucky guess? So, how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"So am I." Lia said in a very raspy voice. She was bandaged up in a bunch of places, and wasn't looking very great. "Zim, I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you…I'd probably be dead right now. So thank you…"

"Uh…your welcome, then. It's the least I could do." We smiled at each other. There was just a nice feeling of understanding between us now.

"Anyways Zim, might this lovely lady you're with be Tak?" Midge asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"So you did find her after all. See? Everything worked out perfectly. I was hoping you'd find her. That's all I heard about…" He said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…" I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Tak's questioning gaze upon me.

"What do you mean?" Tak asked Midge.

"Well, he'd always be looking at the picture and then he got all crazy when he saw you in the hallway that time. And he told me about you. That's what that was about."

"Really? Hmm, that's interesting…" She looked at me again. I was blushing furiously now. At least I didn't have to feel embarrassed for too long. Something very important happened at that moment.

"Hey, somebody turn the freakin' TV up! Can't you see something's happening?" Lia said as loudly as she could to the Irkens in the front of the room near the TV.

They listened to her order and turned the sound up. Now everybody in the room was watching it. A bunch of people from outside came in, too. There was a breaking news sign on right now. It had to be something big, I could tell. We all were watching intensely until the announcement was made.

"We have a breaking news update, here on the war information center. It is crucial to watch this. Please hold on a few moments as our leaders arrive." Said the reporter in a serious tone. A few seconds later, a large ship landed near the site. Tallest Red and Purple stepped out of it, dragging two figures behind them. They went up to a stage surrounded by a large group of Irkens.

"Here they are! We present to the citizens of Irk and all of the galaxies, the villainous leaders of the resisty. We have captured Lard Narr and Zillix, heads of our enemy armies." Red said triumphantly as he pushed the bound prisoners to the front of the stage. The prisoners looked terrified.

"Yeah, go Irk. WE ROCK!" Purple exclaimed happily. Red just laughed and went to continue his speech.

"So, basically, we won the war. All of our captured lands have been returned. And also our conquered planets have been recovered. Now all we have to do is fix damage on Irk. It'll take some time, but we can do this."

"Yeah, and the EXECUTION of these PRISONERS will be held tomorrow! It will be in the front of the palace in Capitol City. Anyone who wants can come. It will be a joyous time to celebrate our victory and to end the final bonds of our enemy. Yay!" Said Purple, all unofficial and everything. Soon after, the Tallest left the stage with the prisoners and boarded their ship.

Back in the lounge, everyone was celebrating. Midge threw his hands in the air and cheered happily. Lia pushed him on his back and started kissing him. Everyone was cheering and starting to celebrate. Tak and I were cheering too. Then we turned and threw our arms around each other, hugging one another tightly. Tak had begun to cry, she was so happy.

I just hugged her tighter and we held on to each other. I let go of her and I stared in her eyes. I leaned closer and brought our lips together. Tak placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me back. It only lasted a few seconds, but it meant so much to me. She brought her eyes down and was blushing once more. I just smiled at her.

I looked all around the room. Everyone was still celebrating. It didn't look like it was going to die down anytime soon. Midge and Lia were busy at the moment so Tak and I got up to leave without a goodbye. We'd find them later. It was very loud in there and Tak didn't really ant to stay. We headed back to her bed area.

"Zim, we need to talk about some things." She said once we got back. I sighed nervously and stared at her. What was wrong now? This could only be good news, or it could be something really bad. I doubt its anything good, knowing it was Tak I was talking to.

* * *

Ah yes, there was some very much needed romance in this chapter. It made me happy when I wrote it. And like always there is one of those nasty cliffhangers at the end. Now comes the terrible wait. 


	9. I'd Rather Live the Lie

Sorry for taking so long with the update. Been having some computer problems. With connecting to the Internet and all. It's fixed for now but I don't know for how long. Ok. Now I'd like to clear some stuff up about this particular story. I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm just pointing something out. The category I put this story into was Romance and that is for a very good reason. This story is supposed to develop into a romance. The actiony drama stuff was to get to different points. But don't worry. Nothing will be easy and happy and nice. Because real life is defiantly not that way. Besides, I am a romance writer. I have much trouble with anything else. I'll keep trying my best though. So I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Sorry for going on about stuff, so here is the chapter. I'll make it a pretty long one to make up for the wait.

**Chapter Nine- I'd Rather Live the Lie**

"What do you want to talk about?" I said. Tak opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her fast. "Look, if it has anything to do with what I did back there, I'm sorry! Maybe I was moving too fast I should have known and now you hate me and I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" I said in one breath. Tak just gave me a confused look and then began.

"Ok, that wasn't it." I gave her a hopeful look." But we will be coming back to that. We need to talk about future stuff…"

"Ooo…juicy details. Zim needs to know."

"Calm down. Ok, I was wondering, what are you going to do once I'm out of the hospital? Cuz for one thing I am NOT going back to Earth with you. I HATE that planet!"

"Oh…I was kind of hoping you would…"

"HELL NO!"

"Why not?" I said in a whiny voice.

"It would be pointless!"

"No it wouldn't! We'd finish my mission a lot faster if there were two superior minds instead of one! We'd be the perfect team!"

"First off, no we wouldn't. Second, your precious 'mission' is freakin' pointless! I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Maybe now you'll listen to me. Your mission is a lie! There is none! Accept the fact!"

"The only lie is what you just told me! Stop telling LIES! I won't hear it."

"Well if you won't hear it, then maybe you will from the Tallest themselves!"

"How do you think I'll be able to do that?"

"_WE_ are going to see them after the execution."

"But that's tomorrow! You are in no condition to leave. It would be hazardous to you for us to go."

"I don't need your pity! But there is a way. In the medical storage room at the end of the hall, there is a special drug. It heals broken bones. Go get it. It's the only green liquid that glows. Get the bottle and get a needle. NOW!"

I looked at her funny and then she waved me out of the room. I ran quickly and quietly to the end of the hallway. The medicine was there just as she said. I got that and the needle and brought it back to her bed. It was a good thing all the doctors and nurses were too busy celebrating to notice that I snuck in the storage room.

"Ok, good. You got it. At least you're good for something." Tak said.

"Thanks a lot, Tak. That was so nice." I said sarcastically.

"Always a pleasure. Now, fill up the needle and then apply it to my leg. Quickly." I did as she said.

She only winced a little when I put the needle through her skin. When I was done there she told me to keep going until the whole bottle was empty. She said this would heal the bone extremely fast. Soon the bottle was empty and I lay the equipment under her bed. She sat there and looked around impatiently.

"What?"

"Nothing. I guess it takes a little while to work."

"Well, of course. I wouldn't expect it to be instantaneous!" I said.

"Wow. I didn't know you knew such big words!"

"Do you always have to be mean to me? What did I ever do?"

"Please don't get me started, Zim. Now we need to talk about that thing you mentioned before."

"What 'thing' do you speak of?"

"Remember? In the lounge when you-"

"Oh, that. Yeah…"

"I think it was very uncalled for. What gave you the nerve to do that to me?"  
"Hey, you were caught up in the moment too! Don't blame it all on me!"

"Well…I guess. But, lets not let that happen again. Please. For my sake…" I frowned slightly and turned away. She lay on her back and closed her eyes to fall asleep. I leaned back in my chair and slept too.

It was the middle of the night now. I was awakened by a piercing scream. I shot up in my chair and saw Tak screaming and sort of convulsing in pain. I went over to her quickly and tried to see what was wrong. She was clutching her leg. That could only mean that the medicine was working now.

"Zim! Oh gosh…it hurts! HELP! OW! No, make it stop!" She grabbed my hand and held it very tight, practically cutting off the circulation. I gasped from the strength of her grip. Soon a nurse ran into the area.

"What is going on here?"  
"Uh…its her leg…" I said uncertainly, knowing I'd have to tell about the medicine I stole.

"What happened?"  
"Well, you see, there was this medicine she needed, to heal bones and-"

"Was it the green one?"

"Yes…"

"How much did you use?"  
"Um…the whole bottle?"  
"Well no wonder! Its like regrowning the entire bone. Yeah, it'll work fast, but it'll hurt like pain you've never known before. Sorry! Nothing I can do now…" She turned and walked out of the room.

Tak's screaming had died down and now she was just breathing heavy. Eventually she fell asleep so that was good. I went back to sleep as well on my now very uncomfortable chair. I didn't get much sleep, and I had a rude awakening that morning. I awoke to the horrible feeling of my antennae being pulled very hard. Tak was so cruel.

"WAKE UP!" Tak screamed. I shot up in y seat after she pulled my antennae. She just laughed.

"Ow…why'd you do that? There are easier ways to get me up."

"I don't really care."

"So…I see that you're feeling better."  
"Yup. My leg's all fixed. I took a good walk this morning and I'm good to go. So come on. We'll be late."

"Why in such a hurry?"

"It starts in a half hour."

She gave me one last evil look before running ahead of me. For someone who just had a broken leg, she was sure fast. I ran to try to catch up with her. There were so many levels in this damn hospital. I saw Tak run into an elevator. She stood there and waved at me with a smirk as the doors closed. I just stared and waited for another elevator. I got on the next one and rode it to the bottom floor. I got off an met Tak waiting there.

"Took ya long enough." She muttered while tapping her foot.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you were going to run off."

"Well…that's not the point right now." We started walking off. The palace was in walking distance since the hospital was in Capitol City. "Anyways, we'll have to come back to the hospital after this thing's over. I have to check out so the doctors don't track me down. I also got to get Mimi."

"Oh right, Gir's still there too. Poor little guy."  
"Hmm." She sighed.

We continued walking in silence towards our destination. It was a few blocks away. As we got closer, we could see the immense palace in the near distance. More and more Irkens were walking about. We finally reached the area where the execution was being held. There was a pretty large crowd around the stage that had been set up.

Tak and I barged our way through so we'd be closer to the front. We got about halfway there before somebody pushed us to the ground and prevented us from getting any closer. That was our cue to stop trying. We only waited a few minutes before it started. The Tallest arrived with the bound prisoners. A bunch of guards were with them. The prisoners were dragged to the center of the stage. It got really silent.

"Here we are! It is time for the execution. We have don't really have much to say so we're just going to get this thing over with." Red said in a very bored voice.

Two guards went over and brought their guns out and they pointed them at the prisoner's heads. Everyone in the crowds tensed up a bit. Then it all happened very fast. Just as the guards were about to shoot, they somehow surrounded themselves in smoke and blocked them and the prisoners from view. As the smoke cleared, the two enemy leaders were gone and there were two large Vortian soldiers standing there. Everyone gasped and then looked up at the top of one of the closest pillar of the palace. Lard Narr and Zillix were standing there triumphantly.

The Tallest ordered the guards to shoot them, but the two Vortian soldiers rushed over and used some kind of stunner to paralyze all of them. Then they grabbed they grabbed the Tallest and restrained them from getting away.

"Yes, Irkens. You see, no one can get away with winning so easily. Yes, you have won, but not without hearing my requests. Tallests, you should listen if you want to live. Or I will kill you in front of all your subjects. Right here, right now." Lard Narr said.

"What do you want from us?" Purple said in a panic.

"We want to be given our planet back. Or at least a new one where we can go without your reign." Zillix demanded.

"We'll never do that!" Red yelled. The soldiers charged up their guns and held them to the Tallest's heads. "Alright! FINE! You can have your stupid planet. Just…you can't attack us, and we'll try not to attack you…" Red said, very defeated sounding.

"Good. And we go free?" Lard Narr added to finish.

"Yes…" Purple said, as glum sounding as Red.

"Ok then. So long Irkens! We will meet sometime soon to discuss our agreements." Then a large ship flew down and brought the enemy leaders and the soldiers on board. They then flew away. The Tallests looked pretty confused, scared, and disappointed.

"Well, uh… what's there to say about that? We didn't expect that to happen. I guess what's done is done…" He sighed and turned away. He and Purple floated off and sat on the steps of the palace.

Most of the Irkens started to leave. There was much chattering and discussion of what had just happened. Tak, on the other hand, had different plans. She grabbed my arm and dragged me the opposite direction of the moving crowds.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

"I said we'd be going to see the Tallest, and we are!"

"But did you see what just happened? They won't be in the mood to talk to us!"

"We'll probably never get the chance again! Beside, I came here for a reason and that reason is to get you to know the truth"

"Maybe I don't want to know the truth!"

Tak just ignored the last thing I said. We got out of the crowd and walked up to the steps of the palace. Tallest Red and Tallest Purple were sitting there. They didn't notice us as we walked up to them, but they did when Tak stood in front of them.

"What do you want?" Red said without really looking at us.

"I have some questions for you." Tak said in an official sounding voice.

"Wait a second, who's hiding behind you?" Purple asked. Tak pulled me out to bring me in sight. They both screamed when they saw me.

"Uh…hi?" I said nervously.

"Why are YOU here?" Purple said sounding pained.

"Ok…" I sighed, trying to compose myself. "Tak tells me that you lied to me about my mission. Please tell her that she is LYING! Cuz she is." I said and crossed my arm. I looked at her triumphantly. I lowered my arms down and stared at the Tallests. "Uh…she is lying, right?" They both looked at each other and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Actually Zim…she's right. It's a lie. It has been since day one. You're not even an Invader. We lied about that too! We're sorry." Red said.

"Wait…no we're not!" Purple added. They both burst out laughing. I just turned away and walked blankly back to the direction the hospital was in. Tak ran over to catch up with me.

"Zim…are you Ok? Maybe that was a bit extreme. But see? Now its better to know the truth then to keep on living a lie. Right?" Tak said, I think trying to show a bit of sympathy.

"I guess…" I sighed.

"Let's just go back now. Everything will be fine." She whispered. She took my hand and held it as we walked. I inwardly smiled at this. Maybe there was hope for me yet.

* * *

That was really long. It was almost four pages on Microsoft Word. I hope this turned out good.I only re-read it once. now I'm going back to my every day or so updates...that is unless my computer gets messed up again. Please review and tell me if this chapter was any good or totally sucked. It took a LONG time to write. The rest of the chapters won't be that long. Ok I'm done talking now. 


	10. Home Sweet Home?

**Chapter Ten- Home Sweet Home?**

We walked in silence, just as we did on the way down here. Only this time I liked it better. I felt happy as she held my hand. But my sadness did prevail over the nice feeling. I could hear the Tallest's laughter ringing in my head. I didn't want to accept the fact of the matter. But the truth hit me like running into a brick wall. It hurt.

We arrived at the hospital shortly after. There was no race this time. Just sadly walking onto the elevator and riding it to our level. Tak left me in the lounge as she went to check out with the doctors. I was sitting in the lounge when two familiar figures walked over to me.

"Hey Zim! Where have you been? You weren't here to see the execution on TV. Which didn't really turn out to be that…" Midge said cheerily.

"Or where you and Tak…" Lia said while suggestively raising an eyebrow. I let a slight chuckle at that.

"No. We were actually downtown in the crowd watching."

"Really? So you got an up close view of what happened?"

"Yeah…it was strange. And kind of depressing." I said, meaning both the escape and what happened to me. But I wasn't in the mood to tell them what happened to me.

"Tell me about it. It was so bizarre." Lia said. Midge and I just nodded. Tak then entered the room.

"Hi guys. How's things been?" Tak asked.

"Fine I guess…" Midge sighed.

"Are ya doing any better?" Tak asked Lia.

"Eh. I've been better, but I'm healing just fine. It'll take a while but there's progress. I should be leaving next week."

"I'm staying with her of course." Midge added with a smile. Lia just blushed.

"Well, so we all can stay in touch, here's my address and my house number. Call us when you get out of here and give us yours."

"Ok. It was sure nice meeting you, Tak." Midge said. They shook hands and Tak and Lia hugged. I did the same. We waved goodbye and went to descend back to the ground floor.

I stood there and just thought stuff over in my head. I couldn't stop myself before it happened, but I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Tak noticed and stared at me in astonishment. She moved closer and put her arms around me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Oh Zim, did I do this? If I did I'm sorry…"

"No…its because I believed it all for so long. And now that I know the truth, it's just going to take a little while to get a grip on everything. But thanks for being here." I said, feeling no more tears.

I wiped my eyes and then leaned back against Tak's head. After a few more minutes we got to the last floor. We walked off and went over to the building next door. It was the SIR repair center. We walked in and saw hundreds of SIRs on tables and walking around. Pretty much as soon as we walked in, I was attacked by the little blue guy. He and Mimi were waiting by the door when we walked in. We took them and walked outside.

"Uh, Tak, we never really discussed where we're going. Since we're so obviously not going back to Earth."

"Oh, I guess my house."'

"You got a house?"  
"In the suburbs around Capitol City. It's not much, but it's enough for the four of us."

"How are we gonna get there? I had to leave my ship for Midge and Lia."

"Don't worry. I have one."

She led me through the parking lot to her ship. It was different then her old one that Dib currently owned. This one looked a little like my old Voot Cruiser, only red and a little bigger. And it had her little "Tak' symbol on it. We all got in. Tak drove us to her house after that. It didn't take too long to get there. It was a lot closer then I thought it would be.

The house wasn't that small, but not big either. Just an average sized civilian house. It was a dark shade of purple with some silver parts. I thought it was Ok. Tak brought us inside. She took a deep breath and smiled when she stepped into her living room.

"Ah, it's so good to be home." She sighed and dropped onto the couch.

I sat next to Tak on the couch. Mimi motioned to Gir to follow her. They ran off to who knows where. Probably somewhere like Mimi's room. I noticed that she was a lot like Gir now. I guess whatever we did to mess her up never got fixed. Oh well, at least Gir had a friend now.

I guess I was feeling a bit better now. I was just happy to be here with Tak. She did make me feel better, even though I would be feeling so sad if it wasn't for her. No, it wasn't her fault. I put that thought out of my head. I moved closer to Tak and took her hand. She was startled at first but then she smiled and moved close to me, too. She leaned into my chest and sighed.

"Zim, why do you love me?" She said quietly.

"I…don't know. I just do." I said with a shrug. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"But, I don't deserve to be loved."

"Don't say that. Its not true."

"Yeah it is. I'm sorry you love me." She said and just hugged me tighter. I could honestly say that I was more confused than ever. Then she began to hum something as she held on to me.

_I wish you didn't love me  
I wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps me with you  
I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills me  
When I'm with you  
You try to break me try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you _

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me  
You try to hold me  
Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours  
You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

* * *

Another sigh…how sweet and sad at the same time. I don't really know about this chapter. I wrote it pretty quickly. Oh, have to credit the song. It's called "Unbelievable" by Kaci Brown. It's not the whole song, but I didn't feel like putting the whole thing on here. Ok, that's about it for now. :) 


	11. It Only Takes One

**Chapter Eleven- It Only Takes One**

We must have just sat there for a very long time. Tak had fallen asleep and she was over on the other side of he couch now. I had woken up and I got up to look around the house. I walked though her kitchen. It was better than mine and I laughed when I didn't see a toilet. I walked upstairs and was greeted by Gir, who was in a little pink dress. Mimi ran after him with a tube of lipstick. I'd have to say I was quite disturbed.

"Yay! I gonna be a fairy princess!" Gir said happily. Mimi giggled at this and continued chasing Gir.

"Have fun with that, Gir." I said in a bored tone.

"PRETTY COLORS!" Gir screamed with lipstick all over his face. I just rolled my eyes and walked past that disaster.

I looked around the upstairs and saw a large bedroom, which was probably Tak's and then a smaller one next to it. There was a hallway bathroom and also Mimi's room and her and Gir were running in an out of. I saw an open closet with stairs that probably would lead to an attic. There wasn't much else. Tak's whole house was sparsely decorated and hardly had any furniture, just the basics. I went and sat in the guest bedroom, which was now going to be mine. I lay on my back a while and stared at the ceiling.

I guess I dozed off again. How lazy I was becoming. All this worthless sleeping. I guess that ever since I found out my life was nothing but I lie, I kind of lost it all. But I didn't want to dwell on that too much. I was trying to put it behind me. My mind wandered for a while in my sleep, but I was rudely awoken, once again, by Tak. This time she graced me with the art of jumping on the bed to get me up.

"Tak, must you always do stuff like that?" I said groggily.

"Yup. You've been asleep for a while! How much does somebody need?"  
"How long?"

"It's been a week!"

"What!" I yelled in a panic. It didn't feel that long.

"No, no, I was joking. Only like four hours…" She went off into a hysterical fit of laughter. What a cruel sense of humor this one had. I rolled my eyes and sat up. We were really close together now. Tak smiled sweetly and I smiled back. We both leaned forward slowly. Our lips were an inch away but Tak opened her eyes wide and turned away.

"What am I doing?" Tak muttered. I slightly frowned and shook the feelings from my mind. I had to get it in my head that she didn't have those feelings for me yet. We're always so close and then it slips away.

"So…" I sighed, trying to think of conversation. Nothing came to mind of course. It didn't matter. Tak wasn't one to talk much in extended conversations.

"So, what are we going to do now? I mean, it's almost nighttime. I thought we'd go somewhere tonight. I hate staying home."

"Ok. That sounds fine…" I said slowly.

"Where?"

"Where, what?"

"Where are we going?"  
"You brought it up. It was your idea!"

"Well, I thought it would be nice for me to let you decide!"

"I don't live around here. How would I know?"

"I mean, a general place! Like there's restaurants, clubs, movies, bars, shopping, mental institutes! I suggest the last one for you…" She said very fast.

"Ha, ha, so funny, Tak." She just smirked. "Well, a bar actually sounds best. I don't feel like tat other stuff right now."

"Good. You've made up your mind. Lets go."

She grabbed my arm to lift me off the bed. I followed her quick pace downstairs and outside into her ship. She drove and I just watched out the window, to get used to the area for myself. We arrived downtown in a strip of clubs and bars and the likes. She parked outside on the street, outside some building and we got out. She sighed and winced a moment but continued walking with me to get to the bar.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Tak mumbled. I don't know if I was supposed to hear it or not, but I did.

"What? Can't believe what?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"Oh…you heard that. Um…it's just so weird. I wasn't planning on going anywhere with you anytime soon. It just sort of happened. I'm not too sure about this."  
"Tak, it's fine-"

"Let me make sure of something. This isn't a date, right?"  
"Uh… it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to…" I said hesitantly.

"Good. I was worried about that. It isn't so I feel better now."

I sure didn't. I guess there really was no hope at the present. I felt kind of gloomy walking in then. The place was a little crowded, but not too bad. Mostly everybody was on the dance floor. I didn't feel like being around such happy people at the moment. Tak gave me a sad look and then we went and sat down at the bar.

"Sorry, Zim. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said, no sympathy in her voice.

"Its fine Tak. I understand. Just get me a drink please." I said and then put my head in my arms on top of the table. Tak sighed and muttered something about me being moody and whatnot.

"Hey bartender, two please!" Tak called over. He sent over two large glasses our way. I drank mine really fast. Tak just stared at me and blinked.

She stared for a moment and then downed hers fast too. We gave each other weird looks and then Tak laughed for a second. Then it got quiet again and awkward. I ordered two more and they were gone quickly as well. I sat there a moment and then felt awfully strange. It had been a long time since I had Irken alcohol. It was a bit stronger then Earth stuff. So I guess that explains my next actions. I heard a fast and catchy song playing on the dance floor at that particular moment.

"Hey Tak? Want to dance?" I said suddenly and in a new found cheerier voice. She thought for a moment and then stood up.

"Sure. Lets go."

I took her hand and we walked over to the dance floor. I put one hand on her waist and held one of her hands in mine. Her other hand was on my shoulder. We danced pretty normal for a while and then the songs got faster, making us dance different. It was actually kind of fun. Tak didn't really look too happy at the start then she got more relaxed.

"Wow. I'm kinda thirsty and tired right now. Lets take a break." Tak said after we'd been dancing awhile. We walked back over to the bar and ordered two more drinks. We finished those and then ran back over to the dance floor. That only lasted a few minutes before we found ourselves back at the bar, having another drink.

"Oh my gosh! I feel so crazy right now! Like I feel like doing something wild! Here!" Tak grabbed my arm and dragged me over to one of the tables near the dance floor.

She pulled me on top of it and we started dancing. Lots of people were staring at us, but we were kind of oblivious to the fact. Again, it lasted a little while before we found ourselves back at the bar again. Four more empty glasses soon sat in our growing collection.

"Hello there, miss. Would you care to dance with somebody better, such as myself?" Said some random guy next to Tak at the bar. She turned to him and gave him a don't-mess-with-me look.

"Excuse me! Do you not see I am with somebody? So BACK OFF now you freak!" She yelled. The guy looked a little scared right about now. Tak can be pretty intimidating sometimes. The guy still sat there.

"Didn't I tell ya to leave!" She yelled to the guy. Then she struck a punch straight to his face. He fell backwards a little and then jumped up and started running for the door.

"You're crazy! Never mind!" He said frantically.

"And stay away, ASSHOLE!" She shouted back and then flicked him off. He finally turned his head and was out the door. Then she just laughed.

"You sure told him! No one…messes…with…uh, yeah…ha, ha." I said in a very drunk voice. Tak and I giggled at that.

She then edged closer and stared deep into my eyes. I blushed and then we both leaned forward to meet each other's lips. Tak took no time waiting for anything. Soon, we fell off the stools and were making out on the floor. We _had_ to be really drunk right about now. After a few minutes of that we broke apart and Tak gave me this really weird look.

"What are you staring at me? What that look mean?" I said with a hiccup.

"I think you know what…" She whispered. She smiled so evilly and then I smiled back. We got up fast and ran quickly for the exit. Well, if you could call our stumbling complete with me smacking into the door running. We got into the ship fast. And I got into the driver's side.

"What you are doing?" Tak asked.

"I'm drivin' tonight! I know the way to get to home!"

"Sure?"

"Trust me! I wanta have a bit of fun!" I started it up and then flew up pretty high. Then I put the ship up as fast as it would go. I did a few flips and crazy turns. We were laughing and screaming the whole time. Then I spotted her house. I don't know how I managed that with my current state, but I did. I flew straight above the street and went up in the air really high.

"Huh? What ya doin' now?" Tak asked.

"Wait. You see soon what I gonna do! One thing more, HOLD ON!" I screamed and then shut off the engine. We dropped at an alarming rate towards the ground. When we were only a few feet away, I turned the engine on to stop us from crashing. I lowered it to the ground slowly and we got out.

"WOW! What a rush! That was crazy!" Tak screamed and then laughed hysterically. I laughed too. She snatched my arm and towed me into the house.

She opened the door fast and then slammed it. We stood there a moment, catching our breaths. Tak cast a fiendish look around the room and grinned. We then raced for the stairway to get upstairs to her room. I got to the room first and then pulled her inside, Tak locking the door. She pressed her mouth against mine once again and then I was slammed into the wall.

I walked forward with her until we fell onto the bed. She lay there on her back and smiled at me. I bent down to kiss her again. She wrapped my arms around me and pulled me close, lifting my shirt off. It all happened very fast after that. I think that we'd both regret all of this in the morning.

* * *

Oooo… very strange chapter. Haha, I could see that whole bar scene in my head. I hope I got it across good enough. And do you know how difficult it is to write lines for drunk people? I didn't have the faintest clue so I just messed words up and stuff. Whatever. And haha, just for the sake of being cruel, I didn't go into details with that last part in this chapter. Sorry! Just didn't want to make it even more awkward. There will more drama to add after this chapter! Getting started writing it very soon! This last chapter was actually really fun to write… please don't hate me now for the weird stuff in it! Ok, that's all I have to say about that…. 


	12. Regrets?

Sorry about the long wait for an update! I was away at…places. So now I am back and with a new chapter. I don't know if this chapter will be any good, cuz I wrote it in the car during the ride back from…where I was. But I finally have an idea for where this story is going. Anyways, just read and review people! You know that makes me very happy.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Regrets?**

In the morning I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Where was I? And why did my head hurt so much? I looked around and saw that I was in this room with lots of purple stuff in it. This wasn't the guest room. I felt dizzy and put a hand to my head. Wait a minute? Where were my clothes?

I looked over the side of the bed and picked up my boxers. I put them on and then sat back down on the edge of the bed. I felt something move next to me. Then it hit me. No, I had to be wrong. I turned slowly and saw Tak curled up under the covers next to me. My eyes grew wide and I suddenly felt really sick. I wanted to get up and run, but my legs seemed to have stopped working. Tak opened her eyes and moaned out of the massive headache she probably had, like I did.

"What the hell happened?" She mumbled while blinking a few times. I tried to keep still but she turned and then saw me. She screamed and pulled the covers up tightly around herself. We looked at each other with looks of mortification and winced.

"Uh…Tak…um…I…think that…" I stuttered out.

"No. We did not. We did not. This couldn't have happened. Oh my gosh. Please tell me this isn't happening!"

"I don't believe it myself. How much did we drink last night?"  
"Too much. But, no. This didn't happen! No…" She fell back and then buried her face in her pillow. I heard her muffled muttering, just repeating stuff over and over again. I was about to say something but then I felt my stomach churn horribly.

"Excuse me a moment…"

I rushed out of the room to the hallway. I covered my mouth as I ran to the bathroom. I spent the next hour or so throwing up. I heard Tak sprint down stairs a little while after I ran out of the room. This was not a pleasant day. Once my system was cleared, I walked downstairs. I didn't even bother looking, I just fell onto the couch. I heard a shriek as I fell.

"AH! GET OFF ME!" Tak screamed. I jumped up and ran over to the chair. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. She wouldn't look at me the rest of the day.

It was a very uncomfortable time during the following weeks. Tak and I would occasionally pass in the halls, but we never looked at each other for more then a few seconds before sadly turning away. We were ashamed of what we did. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, but it's a hard truth we have to face now.

Tak and I pretty much avoided each other, eating at different times, never going into the same room. Tak would leave the house for extended periods of time. Most of those times I'd think she ran away. But I would look out the window and see her passing by, down the street. She was just walking. I kinda felt depressed and all that, just seeing her like this made me feel bad as well. I barely said a word over the next few weeks, only to Gir.

"…You see. We were doing so well. Then we had to ruin it! We had to go and get ourselves drunk and ruin everything! Why, Gir, does everything in my life go wrong?"

"I don't know master, I sorry." Gir said, kinda scared.

"No, I'm sorry. I was kind of yelling back there. I didn't mean it to you. You're the only one who listens to me around here."  
"I know…"

"But, everything was going so perfectly. You remember?"

"Yeah, you and Mimi's master was such good friends…for little while. Now you go all sad and quiet 'gain."

"Yeah, it was good while it lasted. Tak just has a hard time forgetting about things and letting go. I don't understand why. She just won't talk to me about it. She could, and she knows it. I guess she's been through a lot. But I have too! Not any less then she has…" I sighed and lay back on the bed I was sitting on. Gir moved over and curled up next to me. We both fell asleep then, neither one of us feeling very happy at this moment.

The next morning I was walking down to the kitchen. I walked through and was going to go sit in the living room. But as I walked through the doorway, I ran into Tak. Literally. She fell backwards and I fell over too. I reached out to help here up, but she slapped me away. I sighed and tried to just walk past and forget it, but Tak pushed me back.

"Watch where you're walking." Tak said angrily.

"Sorry. It was an accident."

"Well, still watch where you are going. This is my house. I have graciously let you stay here. You could at least be nice to me about it." She said in a snobbish voice.

"Well, I could leave anytime I want to! Maybe I will! I'm tired of putting up with your bitchy attitude!"

"What are you talking about!"  
"You know what I'm talking about! All I've ever done was try to be nice to you, but no. You treat me like shit everyday!"

"I don't care! Does it look like I care? No! I don't care about you, ok. Stop trying."  
"Fine. I'm leaving. Let's go, Gir." I called him over and I turned for the door. I heard Tak gasp. Was I really that serious sounding? I was almost out the door when I heard her say something back to me.

"No…Zim, wait. Don't leave yet…" She whispered.

"Why should I?" Ha. I almost laughed at the idea of Tak begging me to stay.  
"Help me…" I turned back and saw her sitting on her knees on the floor. I was laughing now. I stopped and then rushed back over to her. She had turned pale and was breathing heavy.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I…don't know. It's been happening…a lot recently. I don't know what's wrong." She said weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"We weren't talking to each other. I…didn't want to be the first one to break it. I can outlast you in…anything." She said with a faint smile.

I wanted to smile back, but I found that I couldn't. She then closed her eyes and pretty much passed out. I felt her pulse and then found she was still breathing. So I called over Gir and Mimi. I told them to stay in the hose until I got back. I was taking Tak to the doctor's. I carried her out to the ship and then flew off. She woke up half way there.

"Where am I?" She said in her normal angry voice, but just a little weaker.

"I'm taking you to the doctors. You passed out, you know."  
"No I didn't know that." She said sarcastically. "And I don't need to be taken to the doctor's. I'll be fine. I don't need your help."

"Just shut up, Tak. We're almost there."  
"Stop the ship and take me back!"

"Why? What if there _is_ something wrong?"  
"Bring me home and I'll drive myself." She said and crossed her arms.

"You are so stubborn! But, whatever. Look, we're already here."  
"Fine!"

We arrived at the hospital. It was the same one we were in before. The bottom few levels were regular doctor's offices. We parked and Tak got out and walked ahead of me. She was a very angry person. I don't know what was wrong in her head. I caught up and was only a few steps behind. We went and sat down in the lobby, waiting to be called on.

"Watch it be nothing. It's probably just the weather or something." Tak said.

"The weather?" I asked flatly.

"It could happen!"

"Ok…"

"You probably dragged me down here for nothing. I feel fine now."

"You just keep talking…"

She rambled on and on for the next twenty minutes before a doctor came out. She walked over to him and they went into the room closest to the lobby. I sat there for a while, almost to an hour. The door finally opened and Tak walked out slowly. She had an indescribable look on her face. I guess the closest could be described as absolute horror and pretty much looking thoroughly freaked out. She took slow steps over and then stood very still near me. What could possibly have happened?

* * *


	13. Never Any Good News

**Chapter Thirteen- Never Any Good News**

"What happened? Did they find what was wrong?" I asked nervously. She just nodded yes. "So what is it?" Then she nodded no. "Are you gonna tell me?" She shrugged. "Tell me… when we get home?" She shrugged again and just kept that wide-eyed look.

We walked out to the ship. Tak was still stiff as a board the rest of the ride home. We arrived at her house and I was eager to get inside. Hopefully she'd tell me. Curiosity was getting the best of me. I asked her if she'd tell me. She just shrugged and walked over to the couch.

"Ok…we're home. Tell me, please?" I pleaded desperately.

"Ok…" She sighed. "Here goes… I don't exactly know how to say this without feeling sick. Cuz it's a sickening thought."

"Just tell me. Get it over with already!"

"Zim, you're getting on my nerves."  
"No, you are the one getting on people's nerves! Mainly mine!"  
"Why don't you shut up?"

"Fine!"  
"Ok!" She paused a moment before going on, to catch her breath. Then she poked her stomach.

"What?" She did it again and raised her antennae. "I don't get it."  
"Zim…" She sighed. "I'm…_pregnant._" She whispered. My jaw dropped at that.

"Wait…did you just say-"

"Yeah. Please don't make me say it again."  
"Tak that's, um…I don't know if its good or bad."

"Bad, duh! I don't want a smeet! Honestly, do I seem like the motherly type?"

"Aw, don't say that! You could be." Then she promptly punched me on the side of my head.

"See?" I rubbed my head and gave her a frightened look. The girl did scare me sometimes.  
"Well… I guess not. But! Nothing you can do about that now."  
"Well isn't this just great!" She said and crossed her arms. "You know, this is all your fault."

She glared at me and then got up and walked into the kitchen. I sat there wide-eyed and mouth agape for a moment. Then I got up and ran after her. She wasn't there so I went looking for her upstairs. I found her in her room. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She got that angry look when she saw me enter the room.

"Tak, please tell me what's my fault."  
"Everything!" She spat out. "Let's go back a bit, shall we? If we hadn't got drunk that night. If we hadn't spent all that time together. If you hadn't found me in the hospital. And most importantly, if you hadn't saved me."  
"What? So are you saying it would be better if Ieft you there to die?" She gave me a cold, blank look. "You can't be serious, Tak! It's not that bad. Don't think like that."

"I'm not ready for a life like this. I don't know if I can make it through this…" She began to cry now. I put an arm around her and pulled her next to me. She didn't try to move away. She just sobbed into my shoulder.

"Tak, we can get through this together." I said softly. She stopped crying and tried to get a grip on herself.

"Ok. I guess we're having a smeet then…" She sighed.

"I've kinda always wanted a son. I can raise to be great, just like me." I said happily.  
"I hope not. The world does not need another idiot like you running around." I laughed at this. She didn't laugh back.

"Oh, you're not laughing?"  
"I was being serious, Zim. I want a daughter. So I can teach her from my mistakes. I don't want to raise her to be like either of us. Well, whatever we get, I want them to be a better Irken then we have been."

"You know, sometimes the things you say are pretty cruel. Ever stop and think about that?"  
"No. Why hide the truth? But I guess you are used to that. Being _lied to_ for so long…" She said with a sinister smile.

"You know what, Tak? Sometimes I really do wonder why I love you…"

……………………………….

Short chapter. Will update soon. Was too much dialogue. No speak in full sentences. Next chapter longer. That all I say. For now. :)


	14. I'm Not Fat

Sorry about the very long wait for this. But this site acts dumb sometimes…like not letting me log in and stuff. And my Internet goes down at weird times, blah, blah, blah. So please don't hate me for stuff. Anyways…I hope this chapter is good. So hard to keep everyone in character. But I love Gir here. He makes everything…better. Haha, so I'll stop my words and yall can get on with the story… :)

**Chapter Fourteen- I'm Not Fat**

Another week passed. Tak was having mood swings like crazy. I tried to stay out of her destructive path. That was kind of hard, since she was treating me like the maid. I had to clean the house, cook dinner, do the stupid errands, and wait on Tak hand and foot. And let me just say, Zim is no one's maid! But, I was a little bit scared of Tak. She is a scary girl.

"Hey Tak, why aren't you fat yet?" I asked her one-day as I was dusting a table in the living room.

"Excuse me!"

"Yeah, when you're pregnant, aren't you supposed to be fat?"

"Yeah, but its only been about four weeks or so. It takes a little over six months for the smeet to develop."  
"Oh. But when are you gonna be fat?"

"Probably in another two weeks. Why does it matter to you so much?" She said angrily. I laughed a little.

"You'll just look so funny. Haha…fat Tak…"  
"Stop laughing at me!" She pouted and crossed her arms. I went and sat down next to her. She eyed me suspiciously as I sat there. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then she kicked me pretty hard. I laughed and got up and ran into the kitchen.

Another month had passed. Tak was fat now. I bothered her about it at any chance available. She got angry a lot. I ended up with pretty bruised shins. Then came the very awkward day. When Gir wanted to know why Tak was looking…the way she was looking.

"HEY! Why is ma masta's girlfwend so fatty now?" Gir asked, quite obnoxiously one day when we were all watching TV in the living room.

"Well…uh, Gir. I'm going to have a smeet. Do you know what that is?" Tak said slowly and sweetly, as she was talking to a little kid. Wow, that nice tone of voice amazed me.

"A…BABY! Yay! Baby! Baby! Baby! I gonna call it Debbie!" He squealed.

"Uh… how about no. And it's called a smeet. Baby is for humans. We are on Irk."  
"Oh yeeaahhh I forgot. House looks like old house. I forgets stuff lots. HAHA! Takky wacky havin' a lil smeety for all us yall! Yay!" He ran around a while and then knocked into the table.

"At least _somebody's_ excited…" Tak mumbled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Heyyyy, how _did_ the smeet gets in you?" Gir asked. Tak and I both stared at him for a moment. Tak felt her face grow hot.

"Well…um…"

"Did'ja EAT IT?" He screamed.

"No. It's just…there. Because."  
"Cuz why!"

"Cuz I said so! Stop asking me questions!"

"KAY! Me and Mimi gots ta go play tea party 'gain. I be the pizza man this time. I miss the pizza man. He was my fwend. He bringed me pizza. I miss him so much…" Gir said, trailing off as he and Mimi walked into the kitchen to head for the upstairs. Tak just sighed. She turned on her side and then put her head on my lap. I guess she fell asleep then. I just sat there and smiled.

The next day Tak and I were cleaning the bedrooms and all that jazz. It was an uneventful morning. Besides Gir running through the room now in then, dressed as a French maid, nothing happened. That all changed when the doorbell rang. I ran out into the hallway and looked out the front window.

"Hey Tak, look who it is!" I said, calling her over.

"Oh no…its Lia and Midge." She said.

"Why's that a bad thing?"  
"I can't let them see me like this! It's not right!"

"Oh…get over it." I said and ran downstairs.

I went quickly over to the door and swung it open. I guess my wide smile was pretty creepy, since Midge and Lia moved back a few steps. I greeted them and brought them inside. We all sat down in the living room. They didn't really look any different then I had last seen them.

"Wow. This is a surprise. I wouldn't have expected you to stop by." I said.

"Well, we figured we should. We moved in a few blocks away." Midge said sheepishly.

"Really? That's good. Not too far away then?"  
"Nope. Now I'm still deciding on whether that's a good or bad thing…" Lia teased. I rolled my eyes.

"So lover boy, where's Tak?" Midge said mockingly. I blushed.

"She's upstairs. Hiding."  
"Why? I thought she liked us…" Lia said sadly.

"No, she's kind of actually hiding something."  
"What?"  
"You'll see when she comes down. If I can get her too."

I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I called for her to come down but got an angry no in reply. So I ran upstairs and grabbed her arm. I dragged her from her room down the stairs. She tried to hide in the kitchen but I got her to come out. Midge and Lia just stared amazed at her as we both sat back down on the couch.

"Why hello, Tak. How have you been?" Lia said through clenched teeth. She was trying to decide whether to laugh or not.

"Fine." Tak said in the same manner.

"You seem different." Midge said sarcastically. Tak scowled.

"Yeah well…" She started in a very angry tone. She jumped out of her seat and made a fist.

"Ok, Tak, calm down." I said, pulling her arm to make her sit back down. "Let's not talk about it right now, Ok?" I whispered to Lia and Midge. They nodded fast, now seeing Tak's bad side.

We all talked for a while. All of us except Tak. She stayed pretty quiet. She kept giving any of us nasty looks if we glanced at her for more then a few seconds. She also kept compulsively poking her stomach every now and then. I don't think she liked being fat. And Midge, well he always said the wrong things.

"So…are you guys like married yet?" He suddenly asked. My eyes grew wide and I looked around nervously.

"Excuse me?" Tak yelled. "Me? Marry Zim? That's crazy! Why even ay something like that!"

"Oh…I'm sorry. Just by how I remembered, I thought you'd end up…"  
"No. You thought wrong. I think I'm going back upstairs." She said darkly and stormed out of the room. I was left sitting there myself. I felt bad now. And I guess Midge did too.

"Zim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to just happen."  
"I know. She's just…not a very happy Irken. She never was but…the pregnancy made it worse.  
"Yeah…how _did_ that-" Lia started.

"We were drunk that night." I said quickly. They both nodded uncomfortably.

"You know, it just really seemed like you two would work out. It looked like it was going really well last time I saw you. You especially, Zim, seemed like you wanted to marry her. All I heard from you…" Midge said.

"Every day…" Lia added.

"Well, I thought so too. Of course it didn't work out right. It never does…" I said sadly. Lia walked over and put an arm around me.

"Hey, don't get so down. It'll be fine. I know. I see a lot of myself in Tak. We're both stubborn and kind of angry. And independent. That's what Tak is. She's always been a very independent person and she's not used to being with somebody. We were both loners…Oh well, I hope I helped."  
"You did. Thanks."  
"Yeah, don't get comfortable with it. Just be lucky you're on my good side."  
"Hey, since you asked me that question, I'll ask you now. Are you two married?" They both looked at me for a second. They both blushed. Lia held her hand out, showing a wedding ring.

"Yep. The day we got released from the hospital." Midge said. He sighed. "We better get going now. Nice seeing you."  
"Alrighty then."

"Tell Tak we said goodbye." Lia said with a laugh. "And remember, we're only a few blocks away." I nodded and then they left.

I sat by myself in the living room for a little while. I was thinking over all that was said at that little visit. Man, was that strange. Lia and Midge seemed very different to me. Midge seemed to have lost his edge once he…fell in love. Lia was nicer now, I guess going through a near death experience can do that too you. If only the same had worked on Tak. Speaking of which, I thought I should go find her.

I went upstairs to look for her. I was distracted along the way by Gir and Mimi, playing something I didn't really want to know what. It involved frying pans and maple syrup. And lipstick like usual. I eventually found Tak, not in her room, but in my room. She was curled up on her side. I went and sat down next to her. It was obvious that she wasn't asleep.

"Tak, can you tell me what's wrong? Was it something to do with that visit?"  
"No, actually. I don't really remember what happened. I was just moody was all. Sorry if I made you feel like an idiot. Actually, that part probably wasn't my fault…"

"Oh Tak, can't you ever be nice?"

"Nah. I don't think so."

"Figures. So, what's going on now?"  
"…Why does it matter?" She said slowly.

"I don't know! Just trying to make conversation."  
"Well, seems like you're not a complete moron after all."  
"Why do I even bother anymore? I'm going back downstairs." I said sadly and got up to leave

"No, wait! Come here…see something freaky." So I turned and went back over to her.

"Feel this." She whispered.

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I felt a light movement. It was weird and it kind of freaked me out. Tak just laughed. I pulled my hand back quickly and stared at her. She took my hand again and placed it back where it was. I lied down next to her and gave her a confused look.

"What is _that_?" I asked, being all freaked out.  
"That's the smeet."  
"Oh, wow. It's weird. And freaking me out. I don't know if I like it."  
"I thought that you wanted the smeet…" She stated in a sad mock like voice.  
"No, it's not that! It just…feels weird. With it moving around inside you and all."  
"Yeah, I know. Its worse for me." I let go of her and turned over onto my back. She then moved closer and edged up next to me. She then fell asleep. What a strange girl she was. One minute we were fighting and the next it was like this. I winced in thinking that there was about four more months of dealing with these mood swings. Lucky me…

* * *


	15. Once Again Back to the Beginning

Ok, so sorry about the wait. My internet will forever be stupid. Ok, moving on. I kinda like this chapter, kinda don't. Just because it took forever to write and its not even that super. Oh well. I'll just have to deal and yall will just have to deal and everyone will be happy and we'll have a little party! Yay! Nah, forget that… just read now since you've been waiting…

**Chapter 15- Once Again Back to the Beginning **

"Ow." Tak said. She hit me hard in the head to wake me up.

"Hmm…what…" I groaned as I began to wake up. Tak had taken to the habit of falling asleep in my room. We would just sit and talk at night, into the late hours of it. Not all the time, but pretty often. Tak was six months pregnant now, so time had gone by pretty fast.

"Ow!" She said again, this time holding her stomach.

"What?"  
"OW! OW! OOOooo…gosh this hurts! OW!" She began to yell.

"What!"

"I think you need to take me to the hospital now…"  
"Why?" I said all confused.  
"ZIM YOU IDIOT, I'M GONNA HAVE THE SMEET!" She screamed, while yanking on my antennae hard.

I whimpered and got up fast. We rushed downstairs and out the door. I helped Tak into the ship. She was in too much pain to slap me or complain to me about 'being able to get in herself'. She usually did that. I flew the ship as fast as I could to the hospital. We ran inside and Tak went and sat in a chair in the waiting room. I went over to the desk to get Tak a room.

"Hi. Well, we need a doctor and a room, fast. She's having a smeet!" I said frantically.

"Well then…you'll have to fill out some forms and register and we'll see what we can do about that…" The secretary said all slowly.

"We don't have time for this!"

"You're going to have to calm yourself down. That only makes everything worse. Don't make me call security for disorderly conduct! Now here's everything. Take a seat and just do the work. Now be gone with you…"

"FINE! Thanks for everything!" I yelled. "…bitch." I whispered as I walked away.

"What the hell is all this?" Tak said as I walked over with the large stack of papers.

"She told me to fill it out…" I said, scared because of the murderous look on Tak's face at the moment.

"No. You won't be filling that out. Give me…hmm, thirty seconds." She said and took the stack of papers. She walked over to the secretary's desk and slammed the papers down in front of her. She looked up at Tak in confusion.

"Ma'am? Is there a problem?"  
"Don't 'ma'am' me! And YES THERE IS A PROBLEM!"

"What can I help you with?"  
"Just let me ask you one question…WHAT PART OF I'M HAVING A SMEET DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" Pretty much everyone in the waiting room was either staring at Tak or at me by this point. The secretary just sat there, dumbstruck.

"Uh…"  
"I am not waiting around here. You _will_ get me a room and you _will _call a doctor NOW! Or else face the consequences…" Tak said darkly. She pushed the papers over, causing them to fall all over the secretary's lap.

"And might I ask what the consequences are?" The girl boldly dared to say. Tak just gave her a real nasty look and formed her hand into a fist, leaning forward.

"I think it would be better if we didn't find out…"

"Ok…Um I'll call right now. Sorry about the inconvenience. "

"That's what I thought…" Tak whispered menacingly and stomped away, back over next to me.

The doctor came over in about three more minutes. I put an arm around Tak's shoulders to give her some support as we walked down hallways to her room. The doctor let us in the room and then he told us he was going to get stuff, and a nurse. He said he'd be back soon, but we should just wait in the room until he got back. I closed the door and Tak changed into one of those stupid green hospital things. I laughed at her in it and then she slapped me.

"What? You do look weird…" She walked over to the sink and checked her appearance out in the mirror.

"Yeah…I guess I do. Sorry for slapping you. But don't get me anymore angry. Watch yourself, Zim."  
"Yeah. Anyway, are you feeling all right? You don't look so good?"

"No. I feel kinda lightheaded and dizzy. Now I'm feeling really hot."  
"Let me help you over to the bed."

She nodded and I led her over, walking slow as she swayed a little. Once she was up, she lay on her side and I put my chair right next to her. She was sweating a lot now and she tried to close her eyes. I held one of her hands and stroked her face with the other one. She was a bit calmed down now. Then she shot up in bed suddenly.

"Ow…OW! AHHHhhh…" She started to scream. Then she didn't stop.

She began to breathe very heavy and fast. I ran over to the door and looked outside for the doctor. He was walking fast with a cart and a nurse in tow. I yelled for them to hurry up and they ran into the room, slamming the door. Tak kept screaming.

"Uh…"He stammered, looking at me, snapping his fingers. I think he wanted my name.

"Zim?" I told him.

"Yeah, Zim. Have Tak hold onto your hand very tightly. I guess it helps take away the pain a little."  
"Ok." I held onto Tak's hand now. She squeezed it back so hard I let go a little.

"Zim, you let go of my hand and I'll kill you!" Tak yelled at me in between screams. I listened to her, because unfortunately…I knew she would carry out her threat.

Lucky for Tak, it was an extremely quick labor. But she kept screaming the whole time. My head was pounding from it. Two things happened at once. Just a second before the smeet was out I felt my wrist snap. That was a very loud minute. I screamed and Tak screamed, but the smeet was silent. It was surrounded by a dim glow, just as all smeets are born. The doctor carted it away. Tak fell tiredly onto her back, all sprawled out.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked her through sharp breaths. My wrist was throbbing and swollen now.

"I'm fine…no, change that. I'm exhausted. How are you? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Just a broken wrist." I said with a slight smile.

"Where's my smeet?" She asked.

"_Our _smeet had to go to the registry. To get fitted with a PAK and registered into the citizenship of Irk. All for records and stuff."  
"Oh. Ok. Wake me when it gets back."

She dozed off to sleep. I got up and went over to the counter and looked for something to wrap around my wrist. I found some medical tape and wrapped it up. Man, Tak had a really strong grip. I was only waiting about ten minutes before the doctor returned. I woke Tak up and she eagerly looked around for the smeet.

"I have all good news. Your smeet is doing fine. Everything went well and there are no problems with the health." The doctor stated.

"Great. So is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Boy."  
"YES!" I said, making a victorious fist. Tak just rolled her eyes. The doctor handed me a paper.

"Fill this out once you name it."

"Oh. We forgot about naming it…" Tak mumbled.

So we spent the next half hour arguing over a name. I wanted to call him Zim Jr. We should have named him that, but Tak refused. I don't see why. We finally decided on Rek. Oh well. It would have to do. I filled out the form and then the doctor and the nurse left us alone.

Rek looked just like I had when I was a smeet. He had my original height and my antennae. But he had eyes in the color of Tak's. I had to admit, he was kind of cute. And I never use that word. He sat there, looking at us curiously while sucking his thumb. I reached down and picked him up. He snuggled into my chest and looked up at my face. He smiled at me and then turned to Tak. He smiled at her too, and then reached out for her.

"Aw, I think he wants his mommy." I said softly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I have to admit, I think I like this little guy. He's so…sweet and innocent."

Tak moved over a little on the bed so I could sit up there with them. We moved together so Rek could cuddle up next to both of us. He was so small and so shy. And he kept on smiling. He fell asleep and so did Tak and I. It was one of our few perfectly peaceful moments of our lives.

* * *

Why must I always end on something extremely happy and everything, like that? Oh well, tough luck. And I'm sorry if someone else has used the name Rek. I wasn't copying; it was just the first good sounding thing that came to my head. But I'm pretty sure nobody (that I know of) has a character by that name. And about that title of the chapter. I couldn't think of anything so I just made up something smart sounding. Or not. Oh well. You can review if you want to. It makes me all happy inside. Seriously. 


	16. Adjusting to a New Life

**Chapter 16- Adjusting to a New Life**

We woke up the next day to the sound of Rek's crying. It was the first sound he'd made since he was born. He was just tired and hungry and overall like a smeet should be. We got him settled down and then the doctor came to see how he was doing. He said he was fine and that we were able to go home whenever we felt like it. Tak took this opportunity a fast as she could, and I knew she hated hospitals.

We got home after checking out. No later then five seconds of walking through the door, Gir pretty munch jumped on me. Actually my head. He held onto it as I tried to pull him off. He was screaming so then Rek started screaming. Gir saw Rek and got all excited. You know how that went after.

"YAY! The smeety is here! Home now, home now! I gots me a new fwend!" He cheered happily.

"GIR! CALM YOURSELF! You have to settle down, cuz you're scaring him."  
"Oooohhhh...k. I go be quiet now." He whispered. He still jumped around. Rek stopped crying and Tak sat him on the couch next to her. Gir and I walked over too.

It was kind of awkward. Neither Tak or I had any experience with smeets. Gir kept poking him and Rek got annoyed. He slapped Gir away. I could see that he inherited that from his mother. Gir got mad so he went upstairs then. Tak and I turned to look at Rek. He looked at both of us then fell asleep.

"What do we do with it?" Tak asked. I gave her a frown.

"Tak, it's a 'he'. He is a living thing."

"Sorry. I'm not familiar with the situation."

"Neither am I. I think we need to find someplace for him to sleep."

"We can use the guest room…or your room for the matter. Just turn it into Rek's room now."

"Alright. We'll put him on your bed until the room is finished."

We brought Rek up to Tak's room then. Tak went and got some paint. We both were painting the walls and Tak then made up a list. She gave it to me to go buy the stuff. It was all smeet stuff like a crib and toys and stuff like that. So I went out to some stores and bought it all. Man, did I feel weird. The former invader was stuck buying all this awkward smeet furniture. Five years ago, if I saw what I was doing now…I think I'd have to slap myself.

That little shopping trip couldn't have ended any quicker. I drove everything home and carried it all inside, putting it in the living room. Tak was done painting by now and we were just waiting for it to finish drying. I let Gir go watch Rek while we then set up the room. We were finished by late afternoon and I was very proud of my work.

"I did a great job, I think." I said proudly.

"You? You hardly did anything! You just bought the stuff and set some of it up. I painted the place!" Tak said angrily.

"Yeah, well- no wait. Why are we fighting? It doesn't really matter." Tak gave me a cold look. "Ok, fine. Tak, you did a good job."

"Thank you." She said snobbishly. I rolled my eyes and followed her into her room to get Rek. He had been awake for a while now and he was giggling at Gir, who was making funny faces.

"Ok Rek, first feeding and then its bed time." Tak said. Rek just sadly whimpered. He pointed to Gir and smiled.

"Aw, he likes me!" Gir said happily. "We be best fwends forever! Sides Mimi, that is…" Gir shrugged and walked out of the room, probably to visit Mimi. He hadn't been with her all day, too busy with Rek.

Tak told me to go to the kitchen and make a bottle for Rek, so I did. I watched as Rek was fed. I was just so amazed that I was a father now. It first hit me at that moment. In the hospital, I just thought 'wow, we have a smeet'. But I didn't think of myself being a father. It was kind of mind boggling.

Tak rocked Rek to sleep and then put him in his crib. I turned the light off and waited for her to finish. When she came over to the door she just smiled at me and actually hugged me. I was defiantly surprised.

"I didn't think I'd like being a mother this much…" She said as she held me tight.

"Uh-huh…" I muttered as I stood there.

"Well, goodnight Zim." She said and let me go. She began to walk away when a thought hit me.

"Uh…Tak?"

"Yeah?"  
"Where exactly am I supposed to sleep? Rek has my old room now."

"Oh…I guess we didn't think of that. We were so caught up in the moment. Hmm…I guess you could sleep with me." She said slowly. I stared at her for a moment, eyes wide and just surprised.

"With you? In the same room, let alone the same bed…and you're fine with that?"  
"Yeah. I _guess_ I'll have to be."

"Ok then…" I said nervously.

So I walked over to Tak's room, feeling quite strange. Tak looked at me and laughed. She told me to ease up a bit. I just wondered about her change in mood. I guess now she was a bit happier then she had been. I guess a smeet changes people. Because it sure changed Tak. Just seeing her with Rek made me somehow very happy and all warm and tingly inside. And that feeling from something Tak did, made me scared a bit. I was just so used to her evil and cruel self.

So I went and walked in the room after Tak. She yawned real loud and then fell over on her back on the bed. I lay down very slowly. Tak always made me nervous in situations like this. Well, except for that one night, but I wasn't in the right mindset then. Tak now turned on her side to face me, myself blushing like crazy. She smiled and reached out to touch my hand. I moved a bit closer as I took her hand to hold it. Tak finally stopped this small amount of awkwardness…by making it even worse.

She moved over and laid her head against my chest, as I put an arm around her. She just sighed and closed her eyes. I guess she trusted me now. For whatever reason in her mind. I felt good about that. I interpreted this as her not hating me anymore. Eh, it would probably just return to normal in the morning. So I just enjoyed the peace and fell asleep, right where I'd wanted to be.

Days passed and eventually months. Rek was talking by this time. Irkens grow faster then I remembered. Civilian ones weren't as fast as the instantaneous knowledge of normal military smeets, but it was quick progress. Rek's first words were "gimme bottle now or I kill you'. Yes, he was his mother's son all right. And maybe some of that anger was from me. Of course Tak took pride in Rek's personality. Rek was a bit rough and always making death threats to us. But only in some cases. Other then that, he was the nicest and cutest little guy I'd ever met. So life was pretty much sweet now.

"Daddy? I got to ask you something." Rek said to me one day. It was just me and him. Tak was out for the day with Lia. They were pretty good friends now.

"What do you want to ask?"  
"I was always wonderin'. Is you and mommy married?"

"What! Where did you learn about that?"  
"Gir. He told me to ask you dat."

"Of course it was him…. Do you even know what that means?"  
"Uh-huh. And I'm guessing you not. Cuz I ain't see no rings." Rek was smarter then I gave him credit for. I take credit for his genius. Only because it's true.

"Well…no, we aren't. I didn't think we were going to do that."

"Ya should cuz you love mommy. I think it be a good idea. You'd make her so happy."

"Is this you speaking, or Gir?"  
"Uh…both?"

"Sure…"

"Yeah, well that's all. Now take me to da playground. I'm tired of this house. Let's go now or I'll…do something bad to you you'll be sorry for…" He said with lots of confidence in himself.

I smiled and picked him up, to carry him outside. He fought his way out and insisted on walking by himself. I let him go. I didn't really want to know what would happen if he carried out his threats. So we spent a nice afternoon together in the park. I loved spending time with Rek. It felt nice to be a father, and it felt nice to have a son.

We left just as dusk was arriving. During the walk home, I thought over a lot of things in my head. Things that Rek had told me. I was thinking hard about all those big questions. When I was inside, I saw Tak resting on the couch, surrounded by many shopping bags. I went over and sat down next to her.

"Long day?" I asked.

"Don't even get me started…I feel like I've walked the whole galaxy." She said with a groan.

"Oh, so I guess you're not up to going somewhere with me." I said slyly.

"Huh? What do you mean…" She questioned.

"I was just thinking about you and me going out somewhere. Doesn't have to be fancy. Just…somewhere nice and quiet." I said as casual as I could.

"Well…fine. But don't expect me to walk a lot. That's the last thing I want to do."  
"No, you don't have to. We just need some time alone to relax. I know a great spot." I said. Tak got up and yawned, stretching her legs out. I walked over to Rek, who had been watching from the kitchen.

"Rek, will you be all right here with Gir and Mimi?"

"Yes daddy. Where you goin'?"

"I need to ask your mommy something…" I whispered. Rek giggled. He knew what I meant.

* * *

Ooo yes I know, a horrible place to leave off. But, the next chapter is almost written and I'll post it as soon as I can. Going away until…Friday morning so, I'm sorry in advance for the wait. And while I'm apologizing, sorry for the lack of this chapter not being up for so long. I partly blame the Internet not working again in the house of Missy. And partly I blame myself for not wanting to write this chapter. I don't exactly like these filler chapters, just there to move along the story to the good parts. I'm not a big fan of this chapter. Its Ok, but overall boring. It was pretty long though. Well, I'll put up the next chapter when I get the chance once I return from…the BEACH! (This is my only free moment today to do this so I took advantage.) That is all. Bye! 


	17. The Answer I Was Looking For

So sorry for how long this took. I won't make any excuses today, so I'll just get on with the story and all that jazz. I really hope yall don't track me down and kill me now, for my procrastination-ness. I'd better start running…

**Chapter 17- The Answer I Was Looking For**

So we left. Tak didn't really want to go. She'd rather be at home resting. But I told her this wouldn't take long. She said it better not…or she'd kill me. I seriously think she'd carry out her threat. So I drove to that nice secluded spot in the park, on the hill overlooking the town below. I sat both of us down right outside of the ship. I had only a moment to compose myself before I did what I came here for.

"Ok, we're here. So Zim, what is so important that you had to drag me out here for?" Tak sighed, very annoyed.

"I wanted…to ask…you something." I said slowly and nervously.

"What?"

"Well…" I said, feeling my heart beat a million times a second.

"What is it already!" She said impatiently. I whispered it very softly. "Sorry, didn't catch that." I stumbled around for the words. They just wouldn't find their way to become understandable. I felt my face blushing like crazy. Tak just stared at me, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous I probably looked right about now. My sanity finally snapped.  
"Tak, please, please will you? Will you! I think I'd go crazy if you don't! It's so hard to say it! You don't understand how this is tearing me up inside! Tak, please will you marry me?" I blurted out, sounding crazy by begging her to say yes.

Tak just stared wide-eyed and mouth agape. She looked from my face to the small, open box I just pulled out. I smiled wide and wiped the sweat from my forehead. After a minute or two of thinking, she reached down and put the ring on her finger. She still gave me this confused look, not saying a thing. I didn't know if she accepted or she was just messing around, waiting to crush my hopes and dreams like usual.

I was caught by surprise when she tackled me to the ground, flat onto my back. Then she kissed me, very hard and hugged me so tight I thought my eyes would pop out. She let go and just smiled into my face. I pushed her off of me and sat up.

"So? Your answer?" I asked.

"I guess so…" She laughed.

"You guess so? You should be honored to be able to marry Zim! So…"

"Yes. I meant to say yes. I will marry Zim." I squealed with delight. Then once I realized what I did, I covered my mouth and blushed again. Tak just burst out laughing. I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes. She smiled sweetly and I smiled back.

"Let's get home now. It's getting late." She said, standing up. We re-boarded the ship and she held my hand the entire ride. Life was looking good right now.

By the time we got home, it was already dark, so we knew Rek should have been put to bed by now. He was, and also one of the rare times Gir actually did what he was supposed to. He and Mimi had both fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. Tak and I tiptoed quietly upstairs, looked in on Rek, and then went to Tak's bedroom.

"So, when are we gonna do it?" Tak asked as she held onto both my hands. We were sitting on the bed now.

"Do what?" I asked nervously, glancing around the room.

"Get married?"

"Oh, yes, that! Y-yeah, I knew that's what you were talking about. Uh-huh. Yep." I stuttered out.

"What else do you think I was talking about? Wait…ew, Zim, get your mind out of the gutter! Unbelievable…" Tak said, shaking her head.  
"Sorry. Anyways, as soon as you want. I don't want a big wedding."  
"Doesn't matter what you want…we have no one to invite."  
"Oh yeah…that's true. And kind of depressing."  
"Yeah…well, how about the end of this week?"

"That's in three days."  
"The sooner the better, so I have less time to change my mind." I laughed a little at this. Tak just stared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you being serious?"  
"Yes."

"Oh…"  
"Well, I'm really tired. Long, long day. Goodnight." Tak said and kissed my cheek. I shivered at the tingling feeling left in the spot. I whispered goodnight and lay down to sleep, too.

The tension and nervousness between Tak and I was almost unbearable after that night. Looking at each other, we knew that everything would change in three days. It was the only thing on my mind. I don't usually feel this nervous before something big like this. For another time in my life, few words were exchanged between the two of us.

The end of the week drew so very close, and then it was here. Everything was sort of planned. As planned as it needed to be. It was to be a very informal wedding, just a quick thing in the local marriage building…place. I didn't know what it was called. The only people who were there was Lia and Midge, we invited them. Rek, Gir, and Mimi were there too, of course.

I felt so stiff as I walked down with Tak to the Irken administering the marriage. Tak looked so nice in her dress. It was tradition that the female wears a dress of their eye color. Tak's was a matching shade of purple then. My clothes were like a regular military uniform, just a little different with a bit more black on it.

So we took the vows, said the traditional things, and kissed. Lingered on that last bit though. All of everything didn't really faze me at first, kinda went right over my head. I don't know why I was so nervous, but that made me oblivious to the world during the whole ceremony. I was just thinking of how this would change everything.

I'd always been on my own. I'm a very independent person. Never had to look out for another, just myself. Now that Tak and I were married, we had each other. Two instead of one, but said to be as one. I didn't quite get it fully. I loved Tak and all, but now that this marriage thing was official, it just felt weird. I can't exactly put my thoughts to words. Love is a strange thing, a new thing, and very confusing. I guess I'd get used to it eventually.

"Congratulations…" Midge said as he shook my hand. I smiled back but only got a smirk from him. Lia was fawning over Rek and Tak just loved that. I glanced at Lia and saw her very pregnant.

"So…I see that you're going to have a smeet as well." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah. Great." Midge said dully.

"Oh, I'm guessing you aren't really ready for one yet?"  
"Not just that…I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I don't really want one, to be honest."

"Believe me, it was unexpected for us too."

"I just don't know about anything anymore…"

"Tell me about it…"

After that, we all went to Tak and mine's house. Lia and Midge argued over everything, quite entertaining actually. It was clear that Midge didn't want to have a smeet, Lia did, but there was nothing they could do about it now, and everything was one big mess. So it was the perfect time to ask them a favor.

"Uh, Lia, I was wondering if you'd watch Rek for a few days for us?" I asked all casually. She thought for a moment.

"Why of course! It could give _Midge_ some time to get used to having a smeet around. That would be good for the two of us." Lia said with a false smile.

"Yeah, sure…" Midge mumbled.

"We better get going then. Get Rek's bags and we'll be all ready." Lia said. Midge just cringe and Lia punched him in the arm, and not a very friendly one either.

Tak went upstairs fast and brought down Rek's bag and stuff he'd need for a few days. Tak and I were to go on our honeymoon of course. Rek decided to be awful clingy before he left. He wouldn't get off my leg.

"Rek, you have to go now. Cuz daddy and mommy are going, too." I said.

"But I wanna stay wif you!" He cried. "You gonna leave me forever!"

"No, we'll be back. Don't worry." Tak said as she pulled him off my leg and handed him to Lia. He dried his tears and got calmed down. We all said goodbye so now it was just Tak and I. We ran upstairs to pack our bags for our trip.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking…Resortia?"

"Ah, sounds good. Standard, but still a great vacation spot."

"Yep. Now come on, we don't want to miss our cab." Tak said and grabbed my arm, dragging me down the stairs.

We waited on the curb for the cab to arrive. Tak and I glancing at each other awkwardly occasionally. The cab finally arrived. I recognized it, looking like one of them that I stole off Foodcourtia. So I told Tak that story while we rode to the vacation planet. She just laughed during the whole story, at me mostly. After an hour or so we came to our destination. Such a nice place it was.

Lots of huge hotels and resorts, while nice scenery all over the entire planet. I don't know which one we got, but it sure was big. And fancy. I liked it, made me seem like somebody important standing in the lobby. We checked in and got the honeymoon suite. Someone even carried our bags for us. I felt special.

"Oh wow! Just look at this place! WOW!" I said all excited and whatnot. I ran through all the rooms in our suite. Tak closed the door and just stood there, amused at my…craziness. I was just a _little_ out of control. Well ok, a lot, but I'd never been on an actual vacation so I was just excited.

"Having fun?" Tak asked as I jumped on the bed.

"Oh, yes!" I jumped and then landed on my stomach on the bed, as Tak sat down. She lay down next to me and I turned over. Tak leaned over and kissed me, I was blushing as usual.

"What suddenly got into you, Tak?" I whispered as we moved closer.

"Well, you know it _is_ our wedding night…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha…ha. Left off there cuz I can. I don't really like writing out _those_ scenes any more so, use your imagination ;) I will write this next chapter soon. All together I think maybe three or four more till it's over. I already wrote the last chapter and…you'll just have to wait and see what happens at the end. Thanks for putting up with this two-week span of my laziness. Next wait shall only be like two days maybe…


	18. Our Totally Random Lives

I'm such a liar. I said the next chapter would be up in two days…try another two weeks. Sorry, but I've had so much schoolwork. That's me procrastinating my summer until last minute like every year. And I've been kinda depressed recently and lost the inspiration to write. Oh well, I still updated. Yall should be glad I even did…Now here's the story for your enjoyment…

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen- Our Totally Random Lives**

"Oh…Zim don't stop. Yes, ohhhh that's great… Zim…" Tak mumbled. I lay there on my side and laughed at her. It was always funny when Tak talked in her sleep. I was going to have fun with this one.

"Keep talking…" I whispered in her ear as I stroked her antennae.

"Mmm…Zim you make me so…" Then her eyes snapped open quickly. She stared up at me with wide eyes, a look of panic on her face. I stared down at her with a ridiculous grin.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" She asked shakily.

"Enough…"

She laid there a moment, her face getting redder every second. The tension was unbearable. She then got up and ran over to the bathroom. I ran after her, but getting the door slammed in my face. I laughed so hard and she screamed. Man, this was priceless.

"_Oh, Zim…don't stop! Zim!_ HA! I heard you I heard every word!" I mocked.

"Shut up!" She screamed, muffled from behind the door.

"Hey Tak, what do I make you? You never finished the sentence…" I fell to the ground hysterical laughing. She threw open the door and kicked me.

"Ow! Geez…"  
"Stop it. It's not nice to embarrass me. I'm your wife now…"

"Yeah…my wife…I love the sound of that." She just groaned.

Then she slid to the ground and put her hand to her forehead. I took her hand and held it. She looked at me and tried to keep a straight face. It was so hard. We kind of had a silent game of it to see who'd crack first. Seeing as we were both so competitive, this would be difficult. Tak finally broke down, eyes watering. I joined in too, arms around each other, on the floor, laughing until our sqeedily spooch would probably burst.

"Ahhh…you crack me up, Tak."  
"Yeah, but I always end up embarrassing myself."

"That's fine with me…" So she punched me in the arm. It was expected.

"Come on Zim, let's just enjoy the rest of our honeymoon.  
"Alrighty, but first…describe to me this wonderful dream you had of Zim." I said.

"Why describe when I can demonstrate…"

The week went on quickly, a little too quickly. I loved this time with just Tak and myself. It was good to just have this time to spend together. I think Tak finally softened up a bit. About time… The perfection couldn't last long for us, since I was doomed to always have an end to all good things. We returned back to Irk, now with a new life as a true family.

Rek was overjoyed to see us. I could tell he missed us so much. Lia and Midge were glad to see us return. Well, it was mostly Midge. The poor guy, he really didn't want a smeet of his own. Lia, I'm just not sure about that one. She's just too unpredictable to figure out. Just doesn't give me the impression of a motherly type. Tak didn't either, but…we know how that turned out.

Life felt right again. Rek and Tak and I had a pretty normal life. We lived off the monies we kept receiving for our service in the war. It was a pretty nice way to live. There was that big argument about Rek though.

"Tak, I thought we discussed this already. Many, many times…" I sighed, now months after that trip.

"No, we're not finished here. My son is NOT being shipped off to the academy!" Tak yelled.

"But, I dreamed my son would grow up to be the greatest Invader to ever live! Not as great as me, but pretty damn close! Since he is the spawn of Zim, it would be fitting…"

"ZIM! Its not happening! Let go of those dreams. First off, you were never an Invader. I'm sorry, but don't put this on Rek, it's not his duty to regain your dignity!"

"Now why do you gotta bring that up?" I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Cuz you _still _haven't gotten it in your big head about the past! I mean come on already!"

"Whatever…but I still don't see why we can't send him anyways!"  
"Zim, I don't want our son to turn out like we did. We were cold and heartless after the academy. I don't want to see that happen to him. He's so young. _Please_…" Tak wiped a tear from her eye. I went over and comforted and hugged her. I saw her point now.

"Ok, I understand now. I'm sorry."  
"Its ok."  
"Hey guys, lookie what I can do!" Rek said as he balanced on his hands in the doorway to the kitchen. Tak and I just broke down laughing.

And that's how it was for the next few years. Rek stayed home with us. Tak finally convinced me to give up my dreams of someone in the family of becoming an invader. She said it was 'a shallow dream'. Whatever. But everything else was good. We still had our little arguments now and then, but that's what made it interesting. Life was moving along fine and steady…until that fateful day.

It was a normal day. Just like any other. Tak and I were at home, Rek was playing in the front yard with Gir and Mimi. Tak and I were just relaxing in the living room after a long and tiring weekend vacation. It was all fine until Tak started looking pale. She eventually passed out, but I snapped her out of it.

"Tak! What's wrong?" I asked frantically. She held her chest and took deep breaths.

"I-I don't know what's wrong. My chest started hurting and it was so bad it made me dizzy."

"Did it ever happen before?"

"Not for a long time…"

"Wait, this has happened before?"  
"Lots, but never this bad. This thing in my head has many uses, and it doubles as a pain reliever. It stopped working a while ago, but I thought nothing of it since I stopped getting this pain. But something's wrong. I don't feel well at all."  
"Should I bring you to the doctor?"  
"Well…uh…you know I hate that place."

"What if its serious. I think we should."  
"Fine. Let's go now." I looked at her with a worried expression. She looked the same. We gathered up Rek and our SIRs.

Tak was quiet the whole ride. No smart alecky comments. No threats. She just sat there, holding her chest and head and occasionally giving me a quick glance. We got to the hospital, dropped Rek off at the smeet care center, and Tak got checked in. It wasn't busy at all so Tak got admitted to a doctor quickly. It was the same one from when she was pregnant, so I guess that was a good thing that we knew the guy. I wondered if that was the case for this time. Who knows…

After what had to be three hours of waiting, the doctor walked out. He approached me, but as if he didn't want to. I stared at him, confused and worried. He took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Zim, I think you should come back with me." He said sadly.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Just come on. I don't know if I can tell you this out here."

* * *

Oooo…now that's a nasty cliff hanger. Will it be good news or bad news? You can never tell with me. But I assure you, it will be interesting. I thought hard on this ending. Oh yes, reminds me. The next chapter is the LAST chapter. Oh I know yall are sad now. But don't worry, I started writing on 2 new ZATRs for your enjoyment in the future. So stick with me for this one and look for the new ones. I say this now instead of next chapter, cuz I don't want to ruin it with unnecessary things. (Oh and btw, that first part of this chapter, like the first paragraph or so, I started dying laughing when I wrote it. It was hard to keep a straight face, also my friend read over my shoulder at that point and was all wtf? So it made it even better…) so…review and you'll be my best friend forever :) 


	19. Goodbyes Are Forever

Well. Here it is. The final chapter. Let's not ruin this with my useless comments. Here's the chapter already… sigh

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen- Goodbyes are Forever**

So we walked down to the room. The doctor opened the door and I saw Tak sitting on a chair, leaning over onto a bed. Her face was buried in her arms and she was crying softly. I rushed over to her in concern.

"Tak, what's wrong?" I said as I put my arms around her. She just sobbed harder. I looked at the doctor. He took another deep breath.

"After concluding scans of the PAK, something was found. As you should know, Tak is a defective." I raised my antennae at this. I never knew that. "And you should know, that there are usually problems with defectives. Abnormalities in the PAK. An imbalance. There is a very rare disease that can be found in this small class. It harshly cuts the lifespan of an Irken and…"

"No…Tak doesn't…"

"I'm so sorry. She has it and so…" He stated but he had to stop. "Excuse me a second, I don't think I can do this…" He went off and faced a corner, hands covering his face.

"Zim…I have less then three months to live…" Tak said in between sobs. I broke down. Tak and I embraced in each other's arms, each sobbing into the other's shoulder.

I couldn't believe what I heard. I didn't want to. It was the hardest thing to ever hit me. This was all just too much to handle. Tak began to shudder and shake out of her fear. I held her tighter and calmed myself down on the outside. Nothing could help the inside.

"Zim…I don't want to die. It's too sudden. I don't think I'm ready..."

"I'm not ready either…"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know… Doctor, is there any possible chance of survival?" I asked desperately.

"There can be, but it's not very likely. I'm so sorry to say but I have never seen someone survive this…we haven't found a cure."

"Ok…I think I just need to go home now…" Tak whimpered. "Wait? Is this hereditary?" she asked with a new fear forming.

"It can be…"

"I need to test my son."

We went and got Rek. I carried him to the doctor and we all went to the testing room. His tests only took a half hour, since he was so young. Nothing was found. It brought Tak a little relief. We finally got ourselves together and went home.

Tak broke down when we stepped inside our house. Rek had no clue what was going on and we couldn't bear to tell him. But nonetheless, he cried too. I felt so lost at this moment. We put Rek to bed early so Tak and I could talk. She said she had something to important to discuss.

"Zim…first off, there's something I need to explain. About my past."

"Go on. I'll listen to every word you have to tell me."

"Ok, well I had parents. And two sisters. We lived in a house in the city. My father…he was troubled. He always wanted me to do great, but he knew I was defective so he lost hope in me. And everything got worse. We found out that he had this disease that I have. It is hereditary sometimes…"

"Wow. I didn't know anything about you having a father, let alone a previous family."

"It was all when I was really young, and its worse. My father found out about his fate and he went crazy. He couldn't bear it. So one night, he…murdered my mother, and my sisters. I hid in the closet as it happened. I saw everything. Then he killed himself after he couldn't find me. I just remembered him when I learned of my problem. I hate him. Everything's all his fault…"

She broke down again and I held her in my arms. I didn't expect that story from her. I really didn't have anything to say to this. It was all too unbelievable. The next few months we spent together, real close. Pretty much every second I tried to spend with Tak, not knowing when it would happen. It was hard, with Rek, not telling him but he still knew something was defiantly wrong.

Lia and Midge came by about a month in to the wait. It was a hard day, awkward and depressing. I could tell it was hard for them to find the right words. This was just an impossible idea to grasp. That day was over. Those months were the fastest three months in my life. I wanted them to last forever, to just stop time, but I didn't keep my hopes up. Then, the week I was dreading, the last week and I felt in deep inside me.

"Zim, why did this have to happen?" Tak asked me, lying on her bed, me by her side. I kept my head against her chest, listening to her heart.

"I don't know, Tak, Its not fair…"

"Yeah…I wish I knew what to say. No words can sum up this feeling."

"I only wish there was something to prevent this. Any more time at all…"

"Zim, I feel the threat coming on. I'd better tell you this before it's too late" Tak said weakly.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have…" Tak whispered, holding onto my hand tightly, closing her eyes.

"I know you do. And I love you." I tried to hold back tears that were undeniable.

"Forever you'll always be…my one and only love…"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Moments later, her hand went limp and fell from mine. I could feel her heartbeat no more. No more would I see those beautiful purple eyes or that rare smile. Goodbye to the one who silently understood me, and I her. So I wept, over her now pale and lifeless form. I not only lost the one I love, but I lost part of myself as well. A part that could never come back.

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly _

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can'tI hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Time passed but the feeling of grief and sadness remained. Those last words she told hit me hard. They were something I always knew, but out loud it meant something more. I heard them at a terrible price, though. We came so far, and it ended so quickly. I tried to reflect on anything that could have made it better, and settled on the fact that the way it was, was perfectly how it should've been. It would have just made it better to have everything last longer.

Tak was buried close by, under a grave in the backyard. A place easy to go so that I'd feel that we'd still always have each other. Not a day goes by when I don't think of her. Rek understood what happened, and this tragedy hit him suddenly and hard as well. I'm still sad for the loss, but the depression is gone now. I haven't moved on, but I'm desperately trying to get a grip on the fact that what happened, did happen, and there was nothing we could do about it.

Life went on, I raising Rek how I thought Tak would want me to. I obeyed her wishes, and he did not become an invader. He had basic Irken training, like any normal Irken, trying to live a normal life. I loved my son, and I was proud of Tak and mine's child. I saw her in him, and that fact was comforting.

Years and years passed, Rek grew up and had his family, still with me, as he couldn't bear to see me live alone. I was never alone, though. I could often be found leaning up against Tak's grave, with that same picture in my hands. The picture from our beginnings, a long, long time ago. The feeling connected to it remains. A goodbye may last forever…but love lives on…

* * *

Sigh, wipes a tear . I'm sorry for being so sad and depressing. But the ending was planned from a long time ago. I read this back once but I don't think I can again. I may cry. I've never written something like this before. Anyways, I hope it wasn't too horrible of me to end this way. But, they can't always be a happy ending…. 

'Slipped Away' (c) Avril Lavigne

Invader Zim (c) Jhonen Vasquez


End file.
